


The Prodigal Son

by Mcwarr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Codependency, Cute Kids, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, References to Depression, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Steve Rogers-centric, Team as Family, Tony Feels, Tony-centric, platonic stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcwarr/pseuds/Mcwarr
Summary: Peggy is married. The commandoes are disbanded. Bucky is still dead.Six months into waking up in a new century and Steve Rogers is lost. He spends his days lying to his therapist or ripping into punching bag after punching bag. He's given up hope on finding a purpose in the modern world.Then he meets Tony.





	1. Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY i've had this idea for a fanfiction running through my head for about 5 years and finally have forced myself to make it a reality. There WILL be ships in this fic but i'll go ahead and make it clear that STEVE & TONY WILL HAVE A PURELY FATHER-SON RELATIONSHIP IN THIS FIC. I love stony, but in this fic they are PLATONIC ONLY. 
> 
> Also the rating is subject to change!!! There will be some action/violence/angst coming soooonish ;) 
> 
> I have a lot of plans for this fic & will be posting updates to the story on my TUMBLR FIRST so if you want sneak peaks, give me a follow (winterironstony.tumblr.com)

_Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzz-_

A large hand cracks down onto the alarm, making the tiny table it’s resting on creak in discomfort. 

Steve Rogers resists the urge to groan as he reluctantly tumbles out of bed.

It’s 6am. Time for his morning workout. 

Brooklyn is sleepily getting ready for the day as Steve steps out of his apartment building for his morning. It’s freezing out but he barely notices. He’s been cold since the day he left the ice and today is no exception. 

As Steve begins running his normal route, his mind wanders. Today marks six months since he was recovered from the Artic and yet he feels just as lost and lonely as he did the moment he woke up.

When he had made the decision to put the Valkyrie in the water, he had no intention of waking up. Imagine his surprise when not only did he wake up, but he woke up sixty years into the future. 

Peggy is married. The commandoes are disbanded. Bucky is still dead. 

Six months and Steve is losing it. SHIELD had him going into therapy three times a week and training every day but none of it helped. Everyone either treated him as a patient or as an icon. Peggy’s presence helped but she had a life to live, missions to overview and a family to return home to, as did the other agents he formed tentative friendships with. At the end of the day, Steve had his tiny Brooklyn apartment that did nothing more than remind him of the last time he had an apartment in Brooklyn.

And that memory didn’t do him any good. 

Steve is pulled away from his thoughts as he suddenly recognizes the park he’s running through. He’s already halfway through his run. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, Steve continues on, this time trying to concentrate on the sound of his feet hitting the pavement rather than the noisy pity party that’s been in his head for the past six months. 

He needs to get his head in the right place if he’s going to pass the assessment he has later in the day. When he had been dragged out of the ice, SHEILD had made it clear that they thought he needed to make sure his mental health was in top shape before he could go on any kind of mission. 

That didn’t make much sense to Steve. He didn’t want to sit in a room and talk to a stranger about all of his problems. He wants to go back to work and distract himself from this new world by punching Nazis—or whoever were the bad guys these days. 

Steve’s sure if he passes this assessment they will finally let him back out onto the field. He doesn’t care what he has to do to trick these people into thinking he’s fine, he needs to get back out there—he needs to do _something._

Determined, Steve begins his loop back towards his apartment.

* * *

4 hours later and the assessment is going well. Steve can tell by the smitten look on the doctor’s face that she truly believes in the fake smiles he’s giving her. Bucky always said he was a shit liar, but apparently sixty years can change a fella. 

His therapist had already given him a glowing evaluation. Makes sense seeing as he had been lying to her since day one. 

After a couple of hours of talking to doctor after doctor and even receiving a physical from one of the trainers, a new pair enters the room. Peggy, though much older, looks beautiful as ever as she enters the room alongside one of the senior SHIELD agents. Steve knew this one. 

Coulson was Natasha and Clint’s handler. He had met the two a few times in the compound and liked them well enough. Both were relatively calm and collected around him and could even hold their own while sparring against him. If Steve were interested in making relationships in the new century, he probably would have turned to them. 

Steve rises to give Peggy a hug and she laughs quietly in his ear, “Lovely to see you, Steve.”

“You too, Peg,” He says softly, trying not to let her see the sadness that always fills him when he sees her.

Peggy may be getting older, but Steve had spent enough time around her in this century to know she was as sharp as ever.

Coulson gives Steve a tight smile, nothing but professional. 

“Captain.” He greets as he sits across from Steve. 

“Agent.” Steve replies politely, eyeing the particularly large file Coulson has in his hands. “You two mind telling me what today’s been about?” He questions.

Peggy gives Coulson a look before she lets out a large sigh. Steve stiffens slightly, wondering if the assessment hadn’t gone as well as he had thought. “The past six months, I know, have been rough for you.” Peggy admits.

_Damn it._

“But I assure you, it was all necessary before we could come to you with this. There is a very… sensitive topic I need to talk to you about and we had to make absolutely certain that you were stable before telling you.” She says decisively and Steve quirks an eyebrow. 

“Okay…” Steve mumbles, completely confused and somewhat concerned what they could possibly have been withholding from him. 

“You know that Howard Stark passed just a few months before you were found. And you know he was married. What we didn’t tell you is that Howard had a son.” Peggy says.

Steve flounders for a second. He wonders if his jaw is actually on the floor or if it just feels that way.

Peggy doesn’t give him time to respond, looking to the side as she continues. “I know that is a lot to take in, however there is a little bit more to the story than that.” She waits for Steve to collect himself and nod before she continues, “Howard was a very… interesting man, I’m sure you remember.” 

Steve resists the urge to scoff. 

“After you died Howard became extremely invested in finding you. In fact, it was a total obsession. Even in his will, he had funds allocated to keep searching for you until you were found, no matter if he were dead or alive.” Peggy says, “The reason I’m telling you this is because it seems his obsession went a little too far.”

Steve narrows his eyes, “What do you mean?”

“I told you Howard had a son. Well, when Howard and his wife died, we found some records hidden away in one of his labs. The records… well, they were more like reports. Experimental reports.” She grounds out, looking disgusted in a way that has Steve genuinely worried.

“Pegs, just tell me.” Steve says, exasperated. 

Peggy pauses, eyes looking right through Steve. Steve can see tears pooling in her eyes and suddenly, Steve is actually, very _very_ scared. “Steve he… what Howard did is despicable. But you can’t blame Anthony, alright? It’s not his fault.” She says, nearly quivering at this point.

“Anthony? Peggy, what are you saying?,” Steve begins to rise, nerves rattling all throughout his body but Coulson’s sturdy and even voice stops him.

“Captain, it seems that Howard Stark _created_ Anthony through vitro fertilization in a lab. It seems that his obsession with you went so far that he used his own cells and your cells to create Anthony before using his wife Maria as a surrogate.” He says diplomatically.

Steve pales. His entire world flips upside-down before abruptly turning right-side up again. Nausea hits him like a bus and he barely stops himself from dry heaving. 

He takes a moment until he’s sure he won’t vomit when he opens his mouth. “What?” His question comes out like a whisper. “My cells? To-to _create_ -“ Steve cuts himself off, stomach rolling. 

Peggy and Coulson say nothing to deter what thoughts are clearly running through his mind.

“So you’re saying…” he begins quietly. “You’re saying he’s mine? I have a kid?”

Neither Peggy nor Coulson answers for a moment, seemingly scared of his reaction. “Technically….” Coulson starts, but quickly corrects himself, “ _Biologically_ , yes. He’s your child.”

Silence fills the room once more.

Steve’s head thumps into his hands, mind racing a mile a minute. 

_Does he look like me? Does he sound like me or act like me? How old is he? Where is he? Who is he with right now? Is he happy? Is he—_

“I want to see him.” Steve says. “I want to meet him, where is he?”

* * *

“You have to understand, Steve, we couldn’t tell you right when you were recovered. It wouldn’t have been right for Anthony or for you. We had to make sure you were in your right mind before we told you.” Peggy tries to explain as they walk down one of the pristine white hallways of SHIELD. 

Steve waves her away, trying to ignore the way his hands are shaking. “I do understand, Peg.” Because he _does_. He can’t imagine what he would have done if they had told him this when he woke up. There’s no way he would have been able to cope with this kind of pressure. 

But now… now Steve had some kind of terrible, scary, almost excited kind of nervous running through his veins. He had a million questions for Peggy and Coulson but they had assured him everything would be explained later. 

Now, they were on their way to meet Anthony. His son. 

Steve was a wreck. 

He had no idea how to approach this situation. Would Anthony recognize him? Would he understand the situation at all? Peggy had told him that Anthony was approaching his third birthday.

_Oh god, what do three-year-olds even do? Do they even talk??_

Steve’s worry didn’t have long to fester because they were suddenly standing in front of a large white door. Coulson presses his thumb against a sensor next to the door and it opens wide. For once, Steve doesn’t have the interest to awe over modern technology. His eyes are focused on one _tiny_ being in the center of the room. 

He couldn’t be more than three feet tall. He had a full head of golden brown curly hair and olive skin and _bright blue eyes._

_Dear god, he has my eyes._

Before Steve can properly collapse, Peggy nudges him forward. “Hi Duckie, you remember when I told you I have someone very special for you to meet?” She says, voice changing slightly as she bends at the knee to look into the child’s eyes . Steve watches her, somewhat amused, somewhat sad, as he knows her familiarity with children is something that she definitely didn’t have during the war. 

That kind of familiarity can only come from years and years of practice with children—her own children. Steve tries not to let the realization sting as he continues watching the child in front of Peggy. 

The boy, Anthony, tilts his head up to what looks like an uncomfortable position just to take in the hulking mass that Steve must look like to him. He barely comes up to Steve’s knee. Despite the laughable height difference, Anthony looks absolutely enamored.

Steve smiles, crouching down so he’s a little closer to the toddler’s height. “Hey there, little man. My name’s Steve. You’re Anthony, right?” He asks, voice kind and soft.

The little boy’s face instantly splits into a delighted grin, rocking back onto his heels almost shyly as he giggles, “It’s Tony, silly!” 

Steve can’t help the smile that overtakes his face then. He couldn’t imagine a cuter kid could ever exist, though he might be a little biased. “Tony, huh? I like that, think it suits you.” He says earnestly. “How old are you, Tony?”

“Almost three!” Tony cheers and though Steve did already know that he can’t help but steal a look at Peggy to convey his shock. Although Tony looks remarkably small for his age, his vocabulary and articulation are way more impressive than Steve had expected from a 2 and a half year old. 

“No way.” Steve shakes his head as if he didn’t believe him, “You sound much smarter than any other three year old I’ve ever met.” 

“Yes way!” Tony argues, smile growing on his face even as his cheeks redden in delight at the attention. “Jarvis says I’m a geen-yus.” He says, having a little bit of trouble with the last word as if it were new to him. 

“I’ll bet you are. You know, Tony, I knew your dad a while back. He was a genius too. I bet you get that from him.” Steve says with a soft smile, unsure of how much Tony knew about the situation he was currently in. 

“I know.” Tony says, nodding before leaning in closely, “Aunt Peg says that you’re Captain America.” He whispers this as if no one else in the room was allowed to know, eyes big as saucers. 

Steve tries his best to hold back his amused smile. “I’ve known Peggy a long while and she hasn’t been wrong yet.” He concedes. 

Tony’s eyes stay big, and he looks to Steve’s right as if looking to Peggy to ensure Steve was telling the truth. Peggy nods in agreement and suddenly Tony takes a step forward, closer to Steve. For a moment, the smile vanishes from Tony’s face and he looks contemplative. The toddler rests a tiny hand on Steve’s leg before extremely, seriously asking, “Do you want to color with me?” 

Steve laughs lightly, “Of course, Tony, I’d love to.” 

With that, Tony tugs on Steve’s jeans and the captain dutifully follows Tony further into the room towards a small rug where coloring books and crayons are scattered all around. 

They spend the afternoon together, Tony rambling on and impressing Steve more and more with his conversational skills. Whoever Jarvis was really wasn’t kidding when they called Tony a genius. 

“Steve?” Tony asks softly in the quiet of the room. Peggy and Coulson had left the room hours ago, leaving the two to bond in private. 

Steve tilts his head, not having to move his eyes since he hasn’t been able to look away from Tony— _his son_ —all day. “What’s up, buddy?”

“Do you…” Tony trails off, scrunching his nose in an all-too familiar way, “Do you think you will come over more?” He asks, huge blue eyes staring up into Steve’s pleadingly. 

_Oh god. Not the puppy dog eyes._

“Of course, Tony.” Steve reassures him quickly, “I’m sorry that I haven’t been around before today but… if you’d want, Tony, I’d love to see you a lot more often from now on.” He says genuinely. He isn’t sure what Peggy or the rest of SHIELD has planned for this situation, but he’s sure he wants to be a part of Tony’s life in any way possible.

Tony then launches himself at Steve and for the first time ever Steve is holding his son. 

Suddenly, all the past months of not having a purpose, falling into the depression of not fitting in and feeling completely useless slip away. It doesn’t matter what terrible things he had to go through to get here because _Tony._

Everything is suddenly worth it. 

Tony may not have become his son in the most traditional of terms but that doesn’t mean Steve would love him any less. He had known about this kid’s existence for less than 24 hours and he already loved him unconditionally.

Steve holds the toddler close, blinking away the tears that came to his eyes. Tony feels so incredibly small in his arms, Steve’s almost afraid he’ll break him if he squeezes too hard. 

“So sorry to be interrupting, Captain Rogers, but I believe it is about time for Young Sir to have dinner and get to bed.” A posh, British voice says behind him. Steve turns quick, Tony still in his arms, to reveal an older, gentle looking man in a crisp suit. 

“Jarvis….” Tony groans, though there’s no real malice behind his whine. 

Steve smiles, recognizing the name, and squeezes Tony one last time before placing him on the ground. “Hi, Steve Rogers.” He introduces, still tentatively keeping Tony slightly behind him. 

“Edwin Jarvis, at your service, sir. I am quite good friends with Mrs. Carter, you see, so I am very aware of the… interesting circumstance you’re currently in.” The older man says discreetly, shaking Steve’s outstretched hand. “I was head Butler of Stark Manor and Anthony’s caretaker since he was born. The young sir has been under my care the past several months since the… incident.” He explains. 

Steve nods, opening his mouth to respond when a familiar head of greying-auburn hair appears over Jarvis’ shoulder. 

“Oh Edwin, it is so lovely to see you.” She chirps, pulling him into a hug. Coulson isn’t too far behind her, also reaching out to shake Jarvis’ hand.

As the three exchange pleasantries, Steve feels a tug on his pant leg. Blue eyes stare back up at him, half-closed and clearly tired as he raises his arms up towards Steve. 

Steve’s heart melts for the thousandth time that day and crouches down one last time to hug Tony. Tony rests his head comfortably on Steve’s shoulder as he clambers into Steve’s all-encompassing hug. “I’ll miss you.” Tony says softly in the genuine, honest tone only children can have.

Steve shakes his head, “I’ll miss you more.” He promises, reluctantly pulling back and poking Tony on the nose softly. “But I’ll see you very soon. And I think it might be about time for little geniuses to get to bed.” He says playfully as Tony yawns into his shoulder. 

He stands, handing Tony off to the emotional-looking Jarvis and the two go on their way, Tony waving sleepily over Jarvis’ retreating shoulder.

Steve sighs heavily, nearly collapsing into one of the plush chairs in the room. “Oh my god.” He whispers, resting his head on his head almost dreamily as he stares after the tiny ball of perfection that was _Tony._

“He’s amazing, isn’t he?” Peggy says, jolting Steve out of his ultra calm state. Still, Steve nods readily. 

“I can’t believe how perfect he is.” He agrees, moving his eyes to look up at Peggy and Agent Coulson. They both have soft smiles on their faces and _finally,_ finally there is no pity in their eyes. “So. What is going on? You said you would tell me everything once I met him.” 

Coulson and Peggy look at one another before looking back at Steve. “Everything you need to know is in this file.” Coulson says, tapping the same thick file he’s been holding all day. “Before I give it to you, though, we need to come up with a plan of action.” He says, sitting next to him. 

“Plan of action?” Steve scrunches his nose.

Coulson nods, “Captain, in Howard’s will, you are listed as Anthony’s godfather. Ultimately, that makes you next in line to take custody of Anthony. Besides that, with the recent findings of Anthony’s true genealogy, you’re his biological father anyway so… what I’m trying to say is--you have options. It just depends on what you want.” The agent trails off, looking as if he’s gaging Steve’s attitude towards the situation.

Steve looks at his hands before looking up at both Peggy and Coulson. “I want to be as involved as possible.” Steve’s decision is resolute and there is absolutely no hesitation in his words. Even as he says it, there’s ice in his eyes, and he’s fully prepared to fight for his right to be a part of Tony’s life if he has to. To his surprise, when he looks at them, they are both still smiling. 

“Steve, of course you do, you beautiful soul.” Peggy says, eyes still wet. “I think your plan of action should be to move in to the mansion with Anthony and Edwin. Of course if you want full custody, you’ll have it, but I think it best that you two settle in a little before any huge decisions are made, yes?”

Steve ignores the way his heart is hammering against his chest. “Yeah, yeah. That sounds like a good plan.” He agrees. Suddenly, a file appears in his lap and Coulson claps him on the shoulder. 

“It was great seeing you, Captain. Hopefully we’ll see you back out on the field one day.” He says, and then he’s out the door before Steve can reply. 

The field. Steve has to stop himself from the deranged giggle that almost leaves his mouth. This morning he had been so dead set on getting back out on the field. Little had he known he was going to find way greater purpose from this SHIELD meeting. 

Peggy gives him one last hug, “I’m so proud.” She says, “Steve, I know we never got our chance…” Steve closes his eyes, not wanting her to see how the words affect him. “But Steve,” She stresses, making him open his eyes and stare into her eyes, “I think you may have just found your own chance.” She grins, and pats his face softly before making her way out of the room. 

Steve thinks Peggy might be right.

(She always is).


	2. The Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the prodigal son, birthdays, and meeting some aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE FIC B/C I HATED THE FIRST TITLE AND THIS ONE MEANS A LOT MORE OKAY THX. 
> 
> Thanks so much for everyone who commented!! I'm also sorry it took so long for me to upload the second chapter. I actually have a lot of this story written out but not in consecutive order so I have to piece everything together. Also I probably should make it clear I have no idea about babies and Tony is a genius so like..... idk how advanced he's supposed to be. Sorry if he's too smart i know nothing about children.
> 
> Also this is completely unedited and im really not the best writer in the entire world. Im just trying to make my boys happy u feel 
> 
> ANYWAY super long chapter bc Steve & Tony deserve it.
> 
> Follow my tumblr! winterironstony.tumblr.com

Steve moves into Stark mansion two days later. 

He had barely been able to handle being away that long. Now that Steve was aware of his son’s existence, he was completely unable to think about anything else. For the first time in a long time, he took his morning jogs slow and steady. He didn’t allow the sadness or the anxiety of not belonging force him to speed through 

He had been in constant contact with both Peggy and Edwin Jarvis, and they all agreed that the best course of action would be for Steve to move into the mansion for the time being so Tony could get used to having him around every day. Jarvis mentions how often Tony speaks about him and Peggy affectionately snorts over the phone, gossiping back that Steve won’t shut up about Tony either. Steve allows the slight against himself, knowing it’s not at all far from the truth. 

The day that he shows up at the mansion, single duffle bag in hand, he is thrumming with nerves, just like the last time he saw Tony. It doesn’t matter how well their last meeting went, Steve is still plagued by all of his self-doubts. 

Somehow all of those doubts leave his mind the second he sees a blue-eyed toddler running at him as fast as his tiny legs would allow him to go. Steve catches Tony in his arms easily, unable to contain his smile as the 2-year-old cheers in delight, “Steve!!” 

“Hey, Tony.” Steve says softly, beaming right back at his son. “I missed you.” He says honestly, bending to pick up the duffle he had abruptly dropped in order to catch Tony. 

Tony looks at him with something akin to shock before smiling back and shaking his head, “I missed you more.” He says and Steve wants to _explode_. How can Tony be so pure and sweet with everything he’s gone through. Pushing back the emotion Steve just scoffs back teasingly as he makes his way into the large house where Jarvis is waiting with a soft smile on his face. 

“Now that’s just not possible.” Steve counters back to Tony. “Mr. Jarvis, it’s great to see you again.” 

The older man closes the door as they all pass through the threshold and nods back at Steve, “The pleasure is all mine, sir. Now, allow me to take your bags to your new room.” 

Steve opens his mouth, ready to decline Jarvis’ offer and take his own bag, but he’s readily cut off.

“And I’ll have none of that chivalry in this house, Mr. Rogers. It’s my job to serve the Stark Estate and that now includes you. Besides, I’m certain Anthony has been dying to show you around the home.” Jarvis cuts him off, already grabbing the bag from Steve’s hand and walking off down one of the many halls branching from the foyer. 

Steve doesn’t have much time to be amused at the butler’s antics because suddenly Tony is squirming to get down and grabbing onto Steve’s pant leg, dragging him up the stairs. “Come on, Steve! I have-ta give you the grand tour!” He says excitedly. 

The grand tour, as it turns out, only really included two destinations. The first, clearly the most important, turns out to be Tony’s room. It’s smaller than Steve would have imagined for Howard Stark’s tastes, but Steve can already clearly see the room had little influence from the other Stark. The room is full of plush blankets and soft pillows. There are boxes full of toys and gadgets in the corner and a small bed pushed against one of the walls. Steve noted that Tony must have already made the transition from a crib, another fact about his son that shocked him. 

Although he won’t pretend to know anything about kids, he had done a fair bit of reading over the past couple of days. In fact, any time that he wasn’t talking to Jarvis and Peggy about moving, he was reading parenting books and researching all he thought he might need to know about having a 2-year-old. 

Tony seems extremely proud of his room, jumping from corner to corner animatedly as he tells Steve the name of each stuffed animal and mechanical doohickey in the room. Steve goes along with it happily, greeting the stuffed bears with handshakes and watching in the same childish wonder as Tony when the tiny machines would crank to life. 

The final part of the grand tour took them to Steve’s new room. In comparison to Tony’s, this room is massive. It clearly used to be the master bedroom of the Starks. Shaking the uneasiness in his stomach, Steve just smiled and pointed out the fact that he and Tony were only a couple of doors down from each other. 

Tony’s eyebrows pulled together in what could only be concern as he looks up at Steve. “Too close?” He asks in a voice, much smaller than Steve had ever heard from him. 

Steve is quick to crouch down and shake his head. “Of course it’s not too close. I almost wish our rooms were closer.” He says honestly. At Tony’s doubtful look Steve tugs Tony into his arms and hugs him closely, “I always want you to be close to me, that way, if you ever need anything or want to talk, you’ll be able to find me really quick, right?” Steve says. 

“Really?” Tony asks quietly. 

“Really.” Steve confirms. “From here on out Tony, I’m going to be here for you. I know I already told you a few days ago but, I really am sorry that I wasn’t around for the first few years of your life, Tony. But now that I’m back, I’m not going anywhere.” Steve promises. 

Tony pulls away, rubbing at his wet face and Steve tries not to let his own face crumple. He wipes at Tony’s face gently with his thumb and Tony holds onto his hand tightly. “It’s ok.” He forgives easily, “Jarvis said you were lost for a while but you finally came home for me.” 

Steve nods in agreement. “Jarvis seems like a smart man, we should probably listen to him, huh?” 

“I do believe that is a wise course of action.” The recognizable British accent greets from behind. Tony dissolves into a fit of giggles and Steve rolls his eyes good naturedly, turning to smile at the older man. “I was just dropping by to inform you that dinner will be ready in approximately 30 minutes.” 

Dinner that night marks the beginning of what Steve essentially calls parenting lessons. Jarvis coaches him through making sure Tony eats and goes through a long list of things Tony does like to eat and an even longer list of things Tony does _not_ like to eat. Not for the first time in this new era Steve is inexplicably grateful for the serum for giving him an impeccable memory. Directly after dinner, Steve gets another lesson in bathing Tony. He wasn’t sure how early on he was going to be able to be a part of these interactions, but Jarvis seemed sure as he pushed Steve through the bathroom door. Jarvis is incredibly smart, relentlessly kind, and beyond sassy. Steve loves him instantly. The bond Jarvis and Tony have is something beautiful to watch. They bicker. Even with Tony’s somewhat limited vocabulary and Jarvis’ propensity to use gigantic words that even Steve doesn’t understand, the two communicate in a constant banter that is beyond Steve’s comprehension. 

After Jarvis effectively teaches Steve how to wrangle Tony into a bathtub and properly clean him, the butler leaves Steve to help Tony get ready for bed. 

That, at least, is simple enough. All Steve really has to do is convince Tony to brush his teeth, pull the toddler’s pajamas on, and help him into bed. 

He does so in his own way of course, picking tony up from his place on the floor where they were just picking out pajamas. He lightly throws Tony into the air, catching him easily and reveling in the loud giggles he gets in response. He then moves towards the bed in the room and tosses Tony on the cushioned bed playfully. Tony, still giggly, but undeniably tired from the excitement of the day, smiles as Steve pulls back the covers and tucks Tony in. Steve plugs in the cute, star shaped night light into the wall and brushes Tony’s hair back before kissing his forehead. 

“Steve!” Tony calls as Steve begins to back away. Tony pats the space in the bed next to him, giving his best puppy dog eyes as if Steve really needed much more convincing than just being asked. Steve rolls his eyes, shucking off his shoes.

“You really are a heathen with those eyes, aren’t you?” He asks teasingly and Tony just smiles, snuggling into Steve’s warmth as the older leans back against the headboard. The two sit in silence for a moment and even Steve can feel himself dozing off before he’s jolted awake.

Steve jumps slightly as Tony breaks the silence of the room suddenly. 

“Jarvis, Jarvis!” Tony cheers, looking adorable in his pajamas and surrounded the sea of blankets and pillows as Steve glances down at him.

“Well hello Anthony. I do believe it’s about time for bedtime, yes?” He teases indulgently. Steve begins to move away from his place on the bed, but Tony latches on. 

“Jarvis, you should tell Steve the story! Prah-di-ble son!” Tony stumbles over the story’s title, but the wide grin never once leaves his face. Steve raises an eyebrow at the caregiver. 

Jarvis gives Tony an unimpressed look before smiling softly and moving to the chair on the side of Tony’s bed. “I do believe you mean the story of the Prodigal son, right Anthony?” 

Steve knows the story, having grown up religious, but he doesn’t say anything to let Tony know that. Jarvis settles back in the chair and Steve can tell this is a normal routine between the two. Tony snuggles back, and Steve helps him pull the pile of blankets to cover himself as he buries himself into Steve’s side. 

“The story of the Prodigal son is a story about a man with two sons. He had an older son, who was loyal, faithful, but angry and jealous at heart. And he had another, younger son, who was loved and cherished, but also selfish and greedy. One day the younger son asked his father for his inheritance, for he wanted to go into the world and make something of himself. The father agreed, but as soon as the youngest son received his money, he left without any intention of returning home. But the youngest son was not smart with his money and spent all of it on cars, partying, and other unfavorable things. And once the son ran out of money, all of the people he thought were his friends abandoned him and he had nowhere to go. He was left completely alone, afraid, and helpless. The youngest son did not realize what he was leaving behind when he left his father. He left faith, loyalty, and unwavering love. Embarrassed and ashamed, the son returned home, intending on begging his father for a job as a servant or stable hand. But as he neared the home, he saw someone yelling and running towards him. He thought, surely they must be expecting someone else, because no one would be that excited to see him. But lo and behold, his father came running towards him and gathered him into an embrace. The son was confused, and apologized for all of the wrongs he committed against his father, but the father did not need an apology. He was simply happy his son had returned. And even though the older brother, the one who had stayed faithful to his father all along was jealous and upset with their father for forgiving so easily, the father did not care. Those in our lives who truly matter will always forgive us and, more importantly, those who truly matter will always find their way back into your life, even against all odds.” 

For a moment, Steve remains focused on Tony’s sleeping face, not yet willing to move away. He waits for just a second longer, making sure he won’t ever forget this moment. This is his son. 

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Steve moved quietly, gently removing his arm out from under Tony’s tiny sleeping form and tip-toeing out the door after Jarvis. 

The two men are quiet as they walk down the hall until Steve speaks up, “That story was a little different from the version I remember.” 

Jarvis chuckles, “Well, the Starks have never been the most religious of families. And I don’t tell Anthony the story for those reasons either.” He admits, something a little more sorrowful crossing his face. “Even though he was very young when his parents passed, Anthony has had a lot of trouble dealing with their loss. Not that the two were the most attentive or affectionate parents when they were alive, but…” Jarvis trails off, seemingly not wanting to go much further on that topic. “I tell him the story to remind him that while not everyone can always return home to him, the people who truly matter, who are _meant_ to return to him, will always return. And that those same people who really matter will always be forgiving. That nothing can stop those people from loving him unconditionally.” Jarvis stops and Steve realizes, they had walked all the way to the opposite wing where Jarvis’ room resides. 

“I’m not sure if Tony’s ever really believed that. But maybe now, with you, he’ll understand.” The older man gives Steve a warm smile, something genuine Steve hadn’t been on the receiving end of in a while, aside from Tony. 

Steve looks down, “I really hope so. Goodnight, Jarvis.” 

Jarvis pauses, “Please, sir, do call me Edwin.” 

“Only if you call me Steve,” He challenges, small smile forming. 

_Edwin_ smiles back. “Goodnight, Steve.”

“Night, Edwin.” 

And for the first time in the twenty-first century, Steve feels as though he’s made a friend.

* * *

As the days go by, his anxiety and stress ebbs away. He isn’t alone in this. The mansion has people who help them cook most days and maids help clean. Jarvis understands every little look in Tony’s eye and every tone in his voice and Steve is almost jealous. He can’t wait until he understands Tony on that same level. 

Still, he has a definite place in Tony’s life. He does just about everything with the toddler. They wake up at the same time, eat at the same times, and Steve puts Tony to bed every night. Jarvis helps, of course, because Steve would be lost without him. 

The day before Tony turns three Jarvis pulls Steve aside from where he was busy playing with Tony in the living room. Steve is nearly panting, which is saying something coming from a super soldier. People aren’t kidding when they talk about all of the chaotic energy that surrounds toddlers in their terrible two’s. Today Tony’s decided he wants to be the King of the mansion and of course, that makes Steve the princess. 

Steve is giggling slightly, probably looking insane with a lopsided tiara on his head, but he sobers quickly as he sees the somber look on Jarvis’ face. “Edwin, what’s wrong?”

Edwin schools his face into a much more controlled state. “Oh, it’s nothing, Steve, I just thought I might let you know I will not be able to join you and Anthony on your excursion tomorrow.” He says, looking genuinely sorrowful. 

Steve tilts his head, “Really? Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” He asks again because he had yet to spend a single day with Tony that didn’t involve Edwin in some way. 

“Yes, and I am sorry that I’ll be missing Anthony’s birthday but I have some prior commitments for tomorrow, I’m afraid.” Edwin says the sentence like it’s rehearsed and there’s something in his eyes that is begging Steve not to pry. 

So Steve just smiles and nods, “Well, I’m sure Tony’s gonna miss you. Now, I’m pretty sure we need a jester for the grand Court of Tony and I think the title is calling your name.” 

Both of them jump slightly and Tony is suddenly pushing himself in between the two of them so he can wrap a tiny arm around both of their legs, “Yes Jester Jarvis! Join my Court!” He cheers whole heartedly. 

Edwin huffs indulgently, picking up a floppy hat from the floor and placing it on his head. “I was born to entertain.” He says stoically, making Steve dissolve into giggles.

The next day doesn’t start off quite as nicely. Tony hates goodbyes and seeing Jarvis off on his own birthday isn’t easy for him. He huddles close to Steve, resting his head on his shoulder and sticking his thumb in his mouth even though he usually doesn’t give in to that habit. He waves as Jarvis leaves and Steve tries his best to cheer him up. “Well come on, bud, there’s no use for being sad on your birthday. Don’t you know what we’re doing today?” 

“The zoo?” Tony asks, perking up slightly. “Do we get to go right now?” 

“As soon as you can get your shoes on.” Steve says, setting Tony on the floor and laughing to himself as Tony races off to find his favorite shoes. 

As the Steve starts to buckle Tony into his car seat, he makes sure to look Tony right in the eyes as he asks, “So, Tony, you remember the number one rules for today, right?”

Tony nods seriously, “Don’t go off on my own. Hold your hand. Or get carried.” He lists off expertly and Steve nods, impressed.

“Right and you promised that you would listen to those rules, right?”

Once again, Tony nods. “Right. I promise.”

The ride to the zoo isn’t far and luckily it doesn’t seem to be too crowded aside from a few field trips and tourists. There were certain enclosures that were more popular than others, but for the most part, the zoo was pretty empty. 

That’s why Steve easily noticed the man that was following them. 

He’s wearing all black, extremely conspicuous in the hot May weather. He had sunglasses and a hat on and it didn’t even seem like he was trying to hide. Steve noticed him early on in their visit, just after they had entered the zoo, almost as though the man had been waiting for them. The man is keeping his distance, yet everywhere the two go, he follows. Getting uneasy, Steve contemplates calling someone in from Shield, just to be safe and for a second Steve has to blink in shock at himself. A past version of himself would never feel comfortable calling in for help from an organization he barely knows. He glances down at the adorable ball of sunshine currently gripping onto his hand so hard it would probably hurt if he wasn’t enhanced and it all fits into place. He doesn’t doubt his own ability to protect Tony but, why risk it? This is Steve’s one source of happiness in this new century, and he has already vowed nothing will ever happen to him. 

So when Tony suddenly wants to go to the safari section of the zoo, one of the most popular attractions, Steve senses a chance to lose their newly acquired shadow. Steve picks Tony up off the ground and starts making an aggressive path through the crowds of people, stopping every few moments in tiny shops or food courts to throw off their stalker. 

He doesn’t see the man for the next hour, but he stays on alert. There’s a chance it was just some random creep at the zoo, but Steve got a weird feeling in his gut about it. A part of him wonders if he’ll always be this paranoid when it comes to Tony’s safety. 

(Probably). 

He had expected Tony to be loud and outgoing, as he usually is around strangers who come to visit the mansion or the few times he has visited Shield, but throughout the day he is unexpectedly shy. When Steve asks Tony why he’s been so quiet all day, the toddler gives him a confused look. 

“Jarvis says that we can’t be loud in other people’s homes cause’ I probably wouldn’t like it if some stranger came to my house and jus’ started yelling all the time. And the zoo is like all of the animals homes, right?” Tony asks, looking so tiny with his hand encased in Steve’s.

Steve smiles at that, “Of course, sweetheart, that’s very thoughtful of you.” 

Tony is quiet for a moment as they watch the giraffes in front of them. “I miss Jarvis.” Tony says. 

Steve looks down, “Yeah I miss him too, bud, I’m sure we can celebrate your birthday again when he gets back, but he had some important stuff to do today.”

Tony nods. “Yeah, he had to visit Ana.” 

Steve glances up for a moment before tilting his head. “Ana?” He asks softly.

“His wife. She died the day I was born. That’s why he isn’t here today.” 

Steve sucks in a breath. Of course he had noticed the wedding ring Edwin wore. And it wouldn’t logically make sense for Edwin to spend as much time with Steve and Tony as he did if he had a wife but a naïve part of Steve had been hopeful. Steve’s heart breaks for his friend. 

“Maybe tomorrow I could ask Jarvis to help me make cookies? Those always make me happier.” Tony says as Steve crouches down to give Tony a hug. Steve pressed a kiss to the side of Tony’s head.

“That’s a great idea, Tony. I think he’ll love that.”

Aside from those couple bumps in the road, their trip to the zoo is mostly uneventful until Tony runs off.

Steve isn’t even exactly sure what happens. One second they’re looking at the snakes in the reptile house and the next Tony is shouting in excitement, as if he sees something important, and is running off, detaching himself from Steve’s hand. 

Steve tries to get eyes on him but the reptile house is one of the busiest parts of the otherwise slow zoo, probably because people were attempting to escape the unexpected heat of the day. He stumbles past people, completely unable to move as quickly as Tony because of his much bigger frame. He calls for Tony through the entirety of the reptile house, ignoring people’s annoyed looks. 

Trying not to let panic set in as he realizes there is no way Tony is still in the reptile house, Steve walks out into the open area of the zoo once more. Steve backs into a corner, trying his best to control his breathing but definitely not doing a good job of it. 

He can feel himself starting to sweat as he moves away from the wall, moving frantically through the nearby attractions and scanning the areas like a hawk for any sign of Tony. He can barely hear, nothing but his thoughts are getting through to his brain. He probably looks insane but he _feels_ insane. Nothing matters at this moment except Tony. Wasn’t he just vowing to himself that nothing would ever happen to his son?

_First day on your own with him and you lose him?_

_Pathetic. Can’t you keep anyone you love safe?_

_Guy in black hoodie gave you a weird feeling._

_You promised you would keep him safe and you failed you failed you failed_

_Find Tony. Find Tony. Find Tony. Find--_

“--Tony. Just to repeat: Can Steve Rogers come to the gift shop near the lion enclosure we have found your son, Tony.” The voice coming through one of the overhead speakers finally makes it through to his brain. Steve shakes his head, trying to rid the panic that’s still making his hands shake. He makes his way to the lion enclosure and jogs to what looks to be a giftshop. He nearly falls to the ground in relief as he sees the familiar head of curly hair standing outside the shop. 

“Tony!” Steve all but runs over to where Tony is standing by a little booth overflowing with toys and stuffed animals. There’s a woman squatting next to him, vest indicating she’s a worker at the zoo. Steve kneels to Tony’s level the second he gets to him and grabs him by the shoulders, hugging him to his chest and checking all over for any sign of injury. 

“Tony, never ever do that ever again, do you understand? I was worried sick about you.” He says as he pulls away, physically unable to take his eyes off of his son now that he’s seen him again. His breathing is still erratic and his thoughts are scattered. He desperately hopes Tony doesn’t see how absolutely terrified he still feels. Steve refuses to move his hands away from holding Tony, not wanting anyone to see how badly they’re shaking. 

Tony’s nodding and Steve can see the traces of tears on his face. Immediately Steve’s attitude softens knowing Tony hadn’t _wanted_ to get lost. “It’s alright, Tony, but you know why you need to stay close to me, right? Getting lost is scary, isn’t it?” 

Tony nods frantically. “Yeah. It was really scary.” He says softly. “But I did was Jarvis said! I found a nice lady and called for you!” He says, pointing proudly up at the woman who had since stood up from her position next to Tony. She’s young and very pretty, with long brunette hair and a soft smile, but there’s something else in her gaze he can’t quite understand.

It takes Steve a second to comprehend the look in her eyes before he realizes, flushing slightly. 

Oh. 

She’s attracted to him. 

He does his best not to sigh outwardly or look annoyed because this woman saved him from having a heart attack and having to pull the zoo apart brick by brick, but he constantly gets these looks from women when they see him with Tony. Just like Clint and Natasha have said to him before. When women see a man being attentive and affectionate with a child, it gives them a lady boner.

Clint’s words, not his. 

He smiles up at her anyway, “Thank you so much, I was so scared for a second there. Gosh, Tony, what were you thinking?” He moves his attention back to his son who, at the very least, looks guilty. Steve sees his next move coming a mile away.

Big blue eyes framed by dark eyelashes look up at him, wider than ever. “I’m so sorry.” 

The puppy dog eyes.

Steve wants to punch himself in the face his son is so cute.

“Dear god.” He heard the woman murmur. “I’ll bet you could get your daddy to do just about anything with eyes like those. I’m jealous.” She says, and Steve cringes a little bit at the flirtation. 

Steve rolls his eyes good-naturedly. “Yeah he gets away with just about anything. I don’t know if it’s the eyes or just me being a huge softie.” He fixes Tony with a stern look anyway. “God. My first day taking him out on my own and I just about lose him altogether.” He rolls his eyes in self-deprecation, picking Tony up and resting him on his hip. He feels Tony curl into him fully and notes that Tony’s probably exhausted by the day. 

“Giving mom some rest today?” She asks, trying to seem like she’s not digging for information but Steve knows better.

“Something like that.” Steve says with a shrug. “Again, thank you so much for all your help.” He says to her, looking away as he sees disappointment in her eyes.

She smiles anyway. “Of course, Come and see us again real soon!” 

Steve nods and rubs a hand down Tony’s back. “I think that might be enough excitement for one day. What do you say, sweetheart?” He asks and Tony nods. 

“Tired.” He says softly, digging his face into Steve’s neck. 

The two make their way out of the zoo, moving towards the parking lot. Steve is still so panicked and stressed from the earlier situation that he almost doesn’t notice that they had regained their shadow from earlier in the day on their way out. He slows his steps, allowing whoever this creep was to catch up as he nears the car. All of his terror and anger from earlier in the day has culminated up into this point. He makes quick work of strapping Tony into his car seat. 

“Tony, close your eyes. Now.” Steve says softly, somewhat surprised as Tony claps his hands over his eyes obediently. 

Steve closes the door and crouches between the cars, listening intently for the recognizable footsteps he had just heard. They stopped for a second and then restarted as Steve seemingly disappeared from view. Suddenly, Steve spots him, the man extremely recognizable wearing all black in the burning heat of the day. Without question Steve grabs the man, easily lifting him off of his feet and slamming him up against the side of his own SUV. “Who the fuck are you?” he growls lowly to the man who is sweating profusely. Either from the heat or fear; maybe both. 

The man scrambles to pull off his glasses, toes scraping the ground as they try to find purchase. “It’s- It’s Sitwell. Agent J-Jasper Sitwell! I’m Shield. I swear oh my god, please don’t kill me.” Steve doesn’t relent, hands tightening around ‘Sitwell’s’ throat. 

“And why the hell are you spying on my family, Sitwell?” He asks

The kid, because really, this ‘agent’ is so baby-faced and tiny it almost insults Steve, stutters once again, “I- I’m just doing what I was ordered t-t-to. By Fury! Okay! I-I’m sorry!”

Steve’s glare doesn’t budge, hand around the agents throat tightening before he drops him altogether, watching in satisfaction as he goes down hard, cracking his head against the concrete. Steve moves so he’s down near the turf on the agents level. “Come near my son again and I’ll take my shield and ram it through your head, do you understand?” He says dangerously, waiting until he gets the smallest of nods from the trembling kid. “I will be talking to Shield. about this. Now run before I change my mind.” 

Still gasping for breath, the kid scrambles away, just about sprinting in the opposite direction. Steve resists the increasing urge to run after him and gets into the drivers seat. 

Steve huffs from the front seat, pinching the bridge of his nose in complete fury. 

He hears a giggle from behind him. 

Steve turns, furrowing his brow at Tony, who is grinning mercilessly back at him, even if his hands are still covering his eyes like Steve had requested. “And what in the world are you laughing about, mister?” Steve asks, annoyance fading almost instantaneously. 

Tony lowers his hands slowly, as if he isn’t sure if he’s allowed to yet. When Steve doesn’t do anything other than smile when their eyes meet, Tony bursts into another fit of giggles. “Steve! You sounded just like the tigers!” Tony does a poor impression of a tiger’s growl because dissolving into laughter once more. 

“I did, didn’t I?” Steve rests his head on the seat, laughing softly at himself while simultaneously hoping Tony didn’t hear the other choice words he had threatened agent Sitwell with. Steve waits until Tony gets all of his giggles out, watching with a hopelessly affectionate look in his eyes until finally the toddler quiets. “Well, I don’t know about you, bud, but I am pooped. I think we should head home.” 

“Pooped!” Tony shouts, whether because he agrees or because he thinks the word is funny, Steve isn’t sure. 

It takes all but five minutes of being in the car and Steve’s quiet humming for Tony to drift to sleep. Steve takes the silence and privacy as an opportunity to (quietly) call and yell at a secret agent. 

“I just about killed one of your men today, Coulson.” Is how Steve greets the man over the phone. “Maybe next time you’re planning on stalking my son and I give me a heads up.” His voice is tense and he’s _angry_. He had thought something terrible had happened to Tony on the one day that Steve was on his own with him. Even if it was for only a couple of minutes, every single fear he had, and even some fears he didn’t even know he had, had been ignited the second Tony wasn’t nearby. 

Coulson is silent for a long moment. “What happened exactly?” 

“One of your agents, Sitwell? He was stalking me and Tony all day. I thought… I thought the worst and nearly killed him in the parking lot of the Central Park Zoo.” Steve says, trying his best to keep his voice low as to not wake Tony. 

Coulson doesn’t hesitate as he responds, “Captain, Sitwell is under my jurisdiction but he had no orders to tail you today. As you know, you’re identity isn’t the best kept secret in Shield. Perhaps he was just a fan?” Coulson says accommodatingly, but Steve can see through his words. Allegedly, Coulson had not sent Sitwell, and he did not know why this had happened. “I will look into it.”

“See to it that you do. And, Coulson?” Steve says, voice a little less fiery now that he had confirmation this was not some scheme to spy on him and his new family. “He said Fury sent him.” Steve adds. 

Once again there is a long silence. “That is very interesting. We’ll talk soon, Captain.” He says before promptly hanging up.

Not feeling much better about the situation Steve sighs, turning up the music. He’ll deal with Shield later. 

The rest of the day goes by quickly. The chefs at the mansion have Tony’s favorites ready for dinner, and Tony blows out his candles and makes his wish. When Steve asks Tony what he wished for, Tony shakes his head, looking downright offended. “I can’t tell you, Steve! It won’t come true.” At that, Steve does his best not to laugh, seriously apologizing before moving to cut the cake. 

Later that night, just as Tony gets in bed, Steve gives him the gift he had bought for Tony a week or so ago. It’s nothing too special, but he has a feeling Tony will like it anyway. Steve places the tawny colored bear into Tony’s lap. It has a red and white striped shield in one hand and a navy blue cowl covers its head, little ears poking out of the top. “Happy birthday, Tony. I’m… I’m so glad we met this year and I can’t wait to spend all of the next ones with you, too.”

Steve doesn’t say much more, not wanting to get too emotional that it’s his first time being with his son on his birthday. Tony looks up at Steve with wide eyes, holding onto the bear that looks much bigger in Tony’s hands than it had in Steve’s. “It’s for me?” He asks, almost unbelieving. 

Steve shifts, moving to sit on the bed next to Tony. “of course. It’s your birthday and you’re…” _my son,_ he doesn’t say. He doesn’t want to confuse Tony like that. “you’re a very special person in my life, Tony.” 

Tony holds the bear in his hands tightly as he moves to hug Steve with all his might. For a three year old, the hug is exceptionally strong. They hold each other for a long time and not for the first time, Steve wonders if Tony feels the same pull to him that Steve definitely feels for the toddler. 

It’s a while before Tony pulls away, but when he does he places the bear back into his own lap, grinning at it widely. “It’s you!” He says gleefully and Steve reddens slightly. 

“Someone may have told me you like Captain America.” Steve winks and Tony nods, not quite understanding the teasing. 

“Yeah, but I like Steve better.” He says, so simply, not even looking away from the bear. Steve is thankful, he doesn’t need Tony to see the tears gathering in his eyes. Such a simply sentence, yet it means so much to Steve. 

The only other person who had ever preferred Steve Rogers over Captain America died in the Swiss Alps sixty years ago. 

He just holds Tony closer at the thought. He will not lose Tony like that. He refuses.

Jarvis returns the next day as if nothing is remiss and Steve allows it. Everyone grieves in different ways. Steve is thankful that he doesn’t remember the exact date that Bucky died. They had been in the war so long at that point, every day blurred into one huge mass of horror and death. At some point they stopped checking dates because the passing of every day just marked one more day that the war was raging, another day that people were dying. 

Steve tries not to think about it anymore. 

Like he said, everyone grieves in different ways.

* * *

 

It isn’t until a year later that Steve goes back into the field. 

Tony and Steve are just about inseparable. They spent little time away from each other. And wherever Steve and Tony wander off to, Edwin is often not too far away. 

Steve realizes it’s kind of weird that his best friend is four years old, but it’s not like Tony is a normal four year old. 

He’s insanely smart. Steve’s not a complete dumbass, but he’s guessing most of the superior intellect Tony shows is from Howard’s influence in his DNA. Still, even if his vocabulary is a little more advanced than most and he’s already building working machines with wires and plastic, Tony still acts like a kid. There are tantrums and tiny fights between the two, when Steve won’t allow Tony to go work on massive car engines past 7pm or when he won’t let him have ice cream for dinner. 

Tony is his son in every way and he is absolutely Steve’s number one priority. Now that his career as a hero had taken a backseat to his career as a father, Steve didn’t think about field work often. He would get calls from Coulson, offers to start up a contract, but Steve made his position very clear. He would only ever go back into the field if he was absolutely necessary.

So when he finally goes back, he makes the decision that it is a one time job and the _only_ reason he is going is because god damned _aliens_ are destroying towns across New Mexico. 

He gets the call early one morning in the mansion, Tony tucked under his arm after a night of terrible nightmares. He keeps his voice quiet as he answers the call. 

“Coulson?” He asks, voice rough with sleep, “What’s going on?”

“The situation in New Mexico has elevated. Cap, we really need you right now.” Coulson’s voice is certain, not a shade of doubt within. 

Steve had turned down many missions in the past year, and he hadn’t planned on taking one for a long time. He may never feel the need to go back onto the field. His number one priority was keeping Tony happy and safe and if there was anything he had learned from the past year is that his presence is necessary for those two things to be true. 

Steve gets up out of bed, gently moving Tony towards the middle of the giant mattress and padding towards the bathroom. “What's changed?” Is all he asks. 

“People are dying cap. There’s been suspicious activity out here for weeks but now there’s a new alien destroying half of the state. It seems to be searching for something—or someone. We need you.” The agent sounds almost pleading—a tone Steve’s never heard from him before.

Steve sighs. He knows the dangers of going out into the field and he knows the dangers of unknown technology. He can’t risk himself and hurting Tony but he also can’t sit by while innocent people die. He closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“When do I leave?” 

It’s just an hour later that he is about to walk out the door. There’s a military jet at JFK waiting to fly him to New Mexico but Steve is making it wait for him as he tries his best to console his absolutely distraught toddler. 

“Do you have to go?” Tony asks miserably, tears and snot running down his face with no abandon. Steve’s heart is breaking his chest, so badly wanting to back out just so Tony will stop crying.

“Yes, I have to go, sweetheart. I have to go be Captain America for a little bit.” Steve tries to explain, wondering if Tony’s love for Captain America could conquer whatever separation anxiety he’s having right now. 

“You aren’t Captain America!” Tony all but screams, “You’re—you’re mine! Not Captain America!!” 

“I know, I know,” Steve shushes his son, holding him as close as possible and rubbing his back soothingly, “I am yours, Tony, of course I am, but people need me now. And you don’t need to worry because I’ll be back before you know it. Remember the story you and Jarvis love so much? The Prodigal Son? I will _always_ come back to you, I promise.” He tries to settle Tony, but nothing at this point seems to be able to comfort him. 

Steve just hugs him more tightly, shaking his head and cursing himself for getting emotional just because his son is crying so hard. “I’m really sorry, baby. I love you so much and I promise, I’ll be back so soon.” Steve says, placing Tony on the ground and kissing the top of his head before trying to make his way to the door. 

_Trying_ because Tony is grabbing onto his leg, still sobbing and begging him not to go. Jarvis has to hold him back, hugging the toddler close to his own chest and giving Steve a sad but understanding smile, probably seeing the tears Steve has in his eyes. “It’ll be alright, Steve, be safe.” Is all he says before he closes the door. 

For once, Steve hates his own enhanced hearing, wishing he couldn’t still hear Tony screaming for him to come back.

* * *

New Mexico is just as bad as Coulson had warned. 

Steve sees it from the sky just as they’re about to touch down. Half of the town is on fire and there’s a giant silver _thing_ destroying building after building. 

The second the jet comes to a halt the doors are opening and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, one of Coulson’s agents, comes aboard. “Welcome to the west, Cap, we need your help.” 

Steve nods, pulling his cowl on and grabbing his shield. It had been a long time since he’d worn this suit. 

Shaking that thought out of his head, Steve moves to follow Clint off of the jet. 

There isn’t much time for a de-brief. Clint gives him the rundown. People are dying, there’s a giant robot looking thing that breathes fire and some blonde guy and a group of ragtag scientists seem to be the main targets. 

Steve nods along to the information, trying not to let it phase him too much, “Alright. Plan of action?” 

“I’ll take the high vantage point and shoot him from there, sharp shooting is my specialty. We need you on the ground. We’ve had some agents try to go in but… we need someone more advanced. This thing is too much for them.” Clint says, sounding unbelievably young and optimistic. 

“Any advice?” Steve asks, both jokingly and somewhat serious. He hasn’t been in the field in a long time. 

“Don’t die.” Clint says dryly. “Usually we would have coms to communicate with each other, but we were not prepared for this situation at all.”

Steve is about to ask another question when he hears loud screams and what sounds like another building coming down. With a single look to Clint, they both sprint off in similar directions, but Clint soon disappears within a building, most likely going to the rooftop. 

Steve continues his path down the street until he just about runs into a beam of molten light. The lazar shoots just past him and hits what looks to be a coffee shop across the way. Just before the beam explodes the building to pieces, a small group of people burst through the side door and start making a beeline towards Steve. 

One of the men slows as he sees the bright red, white, and blue enigma that Steve must look like. He’s an older guy, with a deep gruff voice, “What in the hell?”

“Oh my God, we died. I knew it, we died. We died and now we’re with Captain America,” moans a younger brunette woman, putting her hands on her knees as she catches her breath, “I thought cardio wasn’t supposed to hurt this bad in heaven.” 

Steve closes the distance between them and begins quickly motioning them back towards the way of the already destroyed part of the city. “You guys need to get out of here now, this thing is leveling cities quicker than anything I’ve ever seen before.” He advises.

The group is already shaking their head vehemently together. The biggest of the group, a large man with longer blonde hair has his jaw set. “I agree with this strangely dressed man. You all must leave while you still can. Loki will not stop his attack until he confronts me.” 

Steve pauses, “Loki?” He asks incredulously, “You know this thing?” 

The man spares Steve a look, eyes narrowing as if a challenge, “Who are you, stranger?” 

Steve is about to respond when he hears it. A strange, mechanical noise like a car engine revving. He looks over the group’s heads to see the robot’s faceplate opening up to reveal fiery insides. Without thinking, Steve launches himself past the group yelling back to them, “Get out of here!” before he’s hurling his shield as hard as he possibly can into the face of the machine. 

Miraculously, it seems to catch the being off guard, pushing it off its feet and forcing it to slam into the remains of the coffee shop. Steve doesn’t back off, though. His shield bounces right back into his hands like it usually does and he quickly grabs what looks to be a half destroyed supporting beam and uses it like a bat to hit the thing again. 

This time, however, the machine doesn’t give a dramatic pause before attempting to flay him alive. Steve has to roll out of the way of its scorching beam once again and he presses himself up against the back of one of the remaining buildings. He bides his time, attempting to catch his breath before he nearly takes the head off of the blonde man who was speaking to him before. 

Steve lets out a sigh of relief, dropping the shield that he almost used to decapitate the other man. 

“I now understand. You are a warrior of this world?” The man asks but before Steve can answer the strange question he continues, “I am Thor, son of Odin, and the destroyer was sent here by my brother Loki.” 

Steve stares. 

Opens his mouth and then closes it once again. 

“Thor, Odin, Loki? Like… the gods?” Steve asks slowly. 

“Yes. Although I am… without my powers for the time being. This destroyer was sent for me. Loki will not stop this attack until he gets to me. I appreciate your effort, warrior, but this battle is mine.” The man— _god?_ —says and Steve still can’t completely wrap his head around this.

“Steve.” He says absently. “Or Captain America. Those are my names.” He explains further when Thor gives him an odd look. “Listen, I am… enhanced compared to other humans. I can help you.” Steve tries, but before Thor can respond, there is another booming sound of a building exploding. 

“Thank you Steve, but my kind have already hurt your world enough. If you would do me one favor and make sure that the group I was with before gets out of here safely, I would be greatly in your debt.” Without another word, Thor is running off in the direction of the explosion, Steve hot on his heels. 

Steve follows Thor’s direction and runs over to where the two women and one man from before are standing huddled together, about to get obliterated by the destroyer or whatever Thor had called it. Steve throws his shield one more time just as he gets in front of the group and immediately shoves the huddled group off to the side, just as the beam is moved off kilter by his shield. 

This time however, the shield doesn’t return to his exact position. In fact, it actually gets thrown in the opposite direction by the angered machine. He hears the gears heating up once more and he braces himself in front of this group of strangers who have no other protection. 

He suddenly finds himself regretting ever coming here. He doesn’t care if his involvement saved lives or helped people for even one second because right here, right now, he might die. And if he dies and leaves Tony like nearly everyone else in his life has, Steve will never forgive himself. Steve closes his eyes, thinks of Tony’s soft honey brown hair, his blue eyes that were so emotional and identical to Steve’s, the way he was adopting Steve’s expressions and said words in Steve’s Brooklyn accent. 

Tries to ignore the way the part of his back that’s facing the machine is heating up and the way the sound is getting louder and louder. He ignores all of that until he hears something strange. A repetitive, soft beeping noise that definitely wasn’t present before. Steve looks up. 

Attached to the back of the machine is a singular, small arrow. It looks relatively normal accept the back end, where feathers would usually be is a blinking red light. The beeping slowly gets louder and quicker until suddenly-

It explodes. 

Steve turns away once more, still attempting to cover the three people he had vowed to protect, but the explosion doesn’t reach them. He waits a moment before hesitantly standing. The machine is on its side, completely dim with no signs of life. Somewhere in the distance Steve swears he can hear Clint cheering. 

For a second, he sags in relief. 

Until the damn thing starts getting up again. He hears the people behind him groaning and whimpering in fear and he doesn’t blame them. Maybe Thor was right. They might just not be enough for this thing. 

Beyond the destroyer, Steve can see Thor approaching with no hesitation. He’s calling for Loki- his brother. “Loki,” He says the name disappointedly, almost lovingly so, like Steve had chided Tony after he ran away at the zoo. “This ends now. These people have done no wrong. Your qualm is with me. If it would truly make you feel better, please. Kill me and leave these innocent people out of it.” 

For a moment, it seems as though the destroyer will actually walk away. There’s a long pause and it turns away. Then it pivots brutally and backhands the blonde god so hard he flies through the air and lands just a few feet in front of Steve. One of the women tries to run past him but Steve quickly grabs onto her, not allowing her to run to him and kill herself in the process. Steve searches the surrounding remains for anything that could double as a weapon but all he can see is rubble and fire. 

He doesn’t even know if Thor is dead. He looks dead, sprawled on the ground like a ragdoll. The girl in his arms is yelling at him, begging him to let her go, but he won’t. All Thor had asked was for him to keep these people safe and he would do that to the best of his ability. 

Then a lot happens all at once. 

The giant metal robot begins gearing up to finish Thor off once and for all. 

The sky starts crackling with lightning, the clouds darken and the wind picks up.

And an oversized hammer flies through the sky and soars straight into Thor’s awaiting hand. 

Steve’s arms go slack around the girl he was holding back, but she’s no longer pulling against him. All of them are stuck in complete awe over what they’re watching. In one moment, Thor was laid out on the ground, cuts all across his face and looking half dead. In the next, he is standing in front of them all in full body armor, lightning dancing along his frame like it belongs there. 

He doesn’t spare any of them a look before throwing his hammer into the face of the thing that has been terrorizing New Mexico all day. Steve looks on almost with jealousy as the weight of the hammer alongside the bolt of lightning that attacked the machine simultaneously broke the destroyer down the smithereens. 

As the dust settled, there was nothing more left of the seemingly indestructible robot than pieces of scrap metal. 

Steve huffs. “That easy, huh?” 

He’s so busy looking up into the sky and counting his blessings that he barely registers Thor and Jane embracing just a few feet away. He only comes back to reality when the heavy weight of Thor’s hand impacts with his shoulder. “Friend Steve, I need to thank you for your help today.” His comment is genuine and said with a nice smile but Steve can’t help but laugh. 

“And you called _me_ strangely dressed.” Steve says absently, glancing over the runes covering the other man's silver armor and gesturing towards the billowing red cape. Thor just shrugs, slight smirk on his face, “Well, I’m not sure I was that much of a help today but, uh, no problem.” He says tactfully, trying to come to peace with the fact that he most likely talking to a real life god. 

“You kept my dear friends safe and proved your worth as a strong warrior, my friend. I would be proud to fight alongside you another day.” Thor says in his strange accent. Steve doesn’t quite know what to say back to that. 

So he just laughs again, uncomfortably. “Sounds good to me, Thor.” 

Thor gives him a brief smile and goes on to explain that he has to find Loki and end his brother’s reign of terror. He then turns to have much more lengthy goodbyes with his friends, who seem to be the group of scientists Clint had mentioned earlier. 

The first of the black SHIELD cars begin pulling up the second Thor disappears in a huge beam of rainbow colors. 

“So, are you actually Captain America or is this just some kind of cosplay thing?” The rambling brunette from earlier asks just before Coulson reaches them. 

“Where do you think I got the shield?” Steve asks, giving her a small wink before Coulson drags him off for debriefing, other agents corralling the group behind him for medical attention and interrogations of their own.

* * *

Steve has little patience for debriefing, he’s decided. 

“Coulson, I did this mission because I wanted to help people and honestly, I didn’t even help out that much. All I want to do now is go back home to my son.” Steve says, completely exasperated. 

Coulson doesn’t budge. “You met a god today, Captain. And you fought an alien artifact sent by _another_ god. This is information you will need for future missions.” 

Steve narrows his eyes, “Who said anything about future missions?”

Coulson sighs at that, “Cap-“

“I am a father of a four year old. For nearly three years of his life, Tony didn’t have a parent looking after him because they _died_. Before he could even really remember them, they died and it still messes with him some days. This morning when I left, I’ve never seen my son cry harder. Because he is _terrified_ that just like his last father, I’m going to walk out that door and never come home. And you know what? _I almost didn’t come home today._ There was a second out there where I thought I was dead. I thought I had failed him. And I will _not_ risk his happiness like that again. So no. No more missions. Not now at least. Maybe, _maybe_ , when Tony is older things will change but for now, no.” Steve sighs, closing his eyes as he reels himself in. “If the information is so important, we can have a meeting later this week in New York. For now, all I want to hold my son and let him know that I’m okay.”

Steve stands and makes his way to the door, nodding to Coulson appreciatively as the agent motions for the guards at the door to let him by. 

Clint opts to fly the jet that takes Steve back to New York. 

“That was some pretty good work out there, Hawkeye.” Steve says with a grin as they gain altitude. 

Clint smiles right back, “You weren’t too bad yourself, old-timer. Those were some pretty sweet moves with that shield of yours.”

“Well, you really saved my ass out there so, thank you.” Steve comments, wanting to keep the conversation light but also needing the other to know how appreciative he was. 

“Yeah well, anything I can do to help. Plus, I know you have a kid at home and I know that’s probably tough—going out into the field when you have someone dependent on you at home.” 

Steve recognizes the conflicted look on Clint’s face immediately. “You have kids?” He asks softly.

Clint sputters, looking much too guilty and scared for the answer to be no. “What? Me? Nah. I’m a lone wolf, you know?” He says, very unconvincingly for someone who’s supposed to be a spy. 

Steve quirks an eyebrow, hoping he looks as confused as he feels. 

Clint is silent for a moment before groaning. “Okay, that caught me off guard, okay? How did you even- you know what, nevermind. Captain America knows everything, whatever. I don’t technically have kids.” Clint says unhelpfully. “There’s just… this younger girl who Shield picked up a while back. Her name is Kate and she’s got a knack for archery. They asked me to do a couple of training sessions with her and I guess I’m pretty protective over her.” 

Steve hums, “How old is she?”

“Sixteen, just a few weeks ago.” Clint responds and Steve just about chokes. 

“Shield employs kids?!” Steve says incredulously, hands tightening on his armrests unintentionally as his thoughts immediately go to Tony. Thinking about a 16 year old version of his baby in a shield uniform facing down villains and holding a gun- Steve’s protective instincts are flaring up even though it’s a hypothetical situation he made up in his head. 

“Not necessarily. But sometimes when they find kids with very particular skills in bad situations, they offer them a place with shield. A place to learn, train, and stay out of trouble. Kate got kidnapped when she was younger and I was the one to get her out and… you know how it is. I just feel responsible for her I think she looks up to me. Not the same as having a kid but-“ 

“It’s close enough.” Steve agrees. They’re both silent for a moment before Steve continues. “I can’t even imagine a sixteen year old Tony, let alone a sixteen year old Tony who wants to be a superhero. I have to imagine it’s-“

“Absolute hell, yeah, you’re right.” Clint laughs at Steve’s shudder. “Of course, the young agents aren’t cleared to go on any missions, let alone the high profile ones I take on. Yet, every single mission I go on she _begs_ me to let her tag along. As if.”

Steve groans in commissary. “You’re giving _me_ anxiety about this and mine is only four years old.” 

Clint laughs at that and something in Steve’s stomach shifts, kinda like that one night he and Jarvis spoke. 

Maybe making friends in the new world wasn’t as difficult as Steve had made it out to be in the beginning. 

After hours of back and forth with Clint, they finally arrive in New York. Steve is quick to say his goodbyes to his new friend and apologizes for his hasty retreat to the car that will be taking him straight home. Clint just laughs and waves him off, and the two part ways.

It’s early in the morning and Steve has barely been gone for an entire 24 hours but it has felt like one of the longest days of his life. This is the longest he’s gone without seeing Tony since he moved into the mansion over a year ago. And he couldn’t be more ready to see his kid’s face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve: 😓😤😡👊🏼☠️  
> Tony: 🤗  
> Steve: 😦😍☺️😇☀️💞
> 
> Also Steve: Idk.... everyone in this modern world seems..... untrustworthy.... annoying..... gross  
> Tony & Jarvis: *exist*  
> Steve: nvm
> 
>  
> 
> Take a shot each time Steve gets emotional or crouches down to hug Tony--- no wait don't do that you'd probably die of alcohol poisoning.
> 
> like i said this fic is not edited so forgive any mistakes!! plus this chapter was super long so i didnt really read over it super well. I think most chapters will be around 5k-8k.
> 
> Lmk if you have any suggestions or ideas for what you'd like to see! I have the basic storyline already written but I am always down to add in sections for certain ages if anyone has ideas. Leave a comment & kudos! Also.... who do y'all ship Steve with bc i'm struggling on who I want him with in this story (I feel like people think i'm setting up stucky but im really not. fml bc im not a stucky shipper but for some reason this story makes me have feelings for them iDK SOMEONE HELP).


	3. Magnificent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting new friends, finding new enemies, becoming familiar with loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK COLLEGE STARTED AND I DONT HAVE TIME TO WRITE FOR FUN OK  
> im taking a finance class and failing and its the first week of classes please help
> 
> anyway enjoy 8k words of mediocre writing bc i did most of this at 2am and am desperate to get to the real angst of the story goodbye

When Steve finally arrives back at the Shield headquarters, he is dead set on getting back home as quickly as possible. 

Steve parts ways with Clint as he moves on to go to one of the locker rooms. Steve waves his goodbyes and gets into the elevator that should take him upstairs to where a car will hopefully be waiting to take him home. 

The elevator doors open and Steve takes a single step out into the lobby. Immediately, a tiny force hits his legs with a surprising amount of force. “You’re home! You’re home! I knew you’d come back!” Tony’s beautifully familiar voice rings out the mostly silent entrance area. Steve scoops the toddler up instantly, crushing his son to his chest tightly, not yet caring why or how Tony got here. 

“Of course I came back, silly, I promised you I would!” Steve says, hoping Tony won’t see through his emotional voice. 

“I missed you so much.” Tony says, digging his face into Steve’s neck and Steve just holds him tighter. 

“I definitely missed you more, sweetheart.” Steve replies, pressing a kiss into Tony’s hair. He looks over Tony’s head to see Peggy watching them from a distance, smile clear on her face. 

“Hey, Pegs.” Steve says softly, and she takes that as her cue to approach them. 

“Well hello Captain.” She greets kindly, “What a warm welcome, right? Phil was under the impression you might have missed him during your time apart.” Peggy says, her tone teasing. 

Steve feels the unabashed joy he had been feeling since he saw his sons face start to diminish at her words. 

Peggy seems to notice his dwindling positivity, curling a frail hand around his shoulder. “I know this is hard work Steve, especially when you have little ones at home, but we do it because the world _needs_ us. And with the state of things these days…” Peggy huffs, “The world sure as hell needs Captain America.”

Steve’s jaw tightens. 

As glad Steve is to see Tony again, to hold him after having the horrific feeling that he might not get to hold his son ever again, he feels a tinge of anger in the back of his mind. Not because Peggy and, by extension, Coulson brought Tony here, but because she’s staring at Steve as if he owes her something as he holds his own son.

He feels a sudden, unexpected rush of betrayal. 

The two people who he had come to trust and respect in this new era, the people who brought him together with his son, seemed to be using the most valuable, precious thing to him as a _bribe._

Even the thought makes Steve see red. 

“What do you think, sweetheart?” Steve asks, voice softening as he looks to the four year old nestled in his arms. He has a feeling he already knows Tony’s answer, smile growing on his face as Tony gives him a surprised look, head lowering a bit in what might be embarrassment.

“No more Cap.” He says in a whisper, tiny arms moving to hold Steve tightly around the neck. “Please?” 

Steve absently kisses the side of Tony’s head, “No more cap, I promise.” He agrees, staring at the Peggy as he says so. 

Peggy looks unsurprised, yet somehow still disappointed. Steve stands up, Tony still in his arms. He can feel Peggy about to fight him on this, tell him he’s making a bad choice or reprimand him, but he interrupts before she can get a word out. 

“I’m not saying I’ll never help, Peggy.” He says firmly, “I _like_ working here, helping people out, training… I just can’t do any field work. Not right now. I can’t be Captain America for a while.” He says vaguely, not intending on elaborating more until Tony was out of hearing range. 

Peggy closes her mouth, nodding tightly. Steve can tell she’s not happy with his response, but doesn’t pay any mind to it. Shield hasn’t given him much reason to trust them anyway. 

Steve’s eyebrows furrow as she walks away. There are plenty of times that Steve misses the old days, when Peggy was his girl and everything made sense. Then there are other days— _most days_ —when he wonders if things really would have even worked out between them. He finds himself guilty as he’s _glad_ things turned out the way they did. 

Tony tugs on Steve’s shirt sleeve, “Can we go home now?” He asks, big blue eyes staring up at Steve as if he hung the world.

The guilt subsides a bit.

“Of course, sweetheart, let’s go home.”

* * *

Steve wakes up with a jolt, instantly knowing something is completely wrong. 

Rain is pouring outside and at first he’s sure he was just woken up by a loud crack of thunder. 

Then he hears it. 

Screaming. 

In an instant, Steve is on his feet and sprinting down the short hallway that separates his and Tony’s bedrooms. It takes Steve seconds to burst into the room, quite dramatically, searching the room for any sign of danger. 

“D-daddy?” A tiny, terrified voice asks from the corner of the room. 

There, in the corner, with a blanket and his favorite bear, sits Tony. There are tears streaking down his face and even in the darkness of the room, Steve can see that he’s shaking. 

Steve’s heart stops for a moment, not completely recognizing that Tony was even speaking to him. He’s already started to make his way towards Tony from the moment he spotted him, but once he fully understood what Tony had just called him he nearly halts in his tracks. 

_He just called me daddy._

For a second, Steve wonders if it was an accident. If Tony was just scared or tired or something but then Tony calls out again, “Daddy!” 

Breaking out of his trance, Steve kneels down, grabbing Tony into an embrace and hugging him close. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong, baby?” He asks, rubbing a soothing hand down Tony’s trembling back. 

Tony whimpers in Steve’s hold, curling into his arms as closely as possible. He doesn’t respond right away, but flinches as the room is suddenly lit by a shock of lightning, soon followed by a boom of thunder. “S-s-storm.” Tony stutters, shaking uncontrollably. 

“Tony, bud, you know there’s no real reason to be afraid of thunderstorms. We’re completely safe inside.” Steve tries, but Tony just shakes his head miserably.

Steve sighs and picks Tony up gently, “Do you think it would make you feel better to sleep in my room tonight?” 

Almost instantaneously, Tony is nodding his head frantically, latching his arms around Steve’s neck as tight as he can. Steve tries to hide his amusement, allowing the toddler to keep his head buried in his shoulder as he makes his way towards his own bedroom. 

He takes his time walking down the hall, not wanting to cause anymore ruckus than he already was before. Steve can see a few of the mansion’s maids sticking their heads out of their rooms, probably wondering what all of the screaming was about. He gives them a gentle nod and a smile as he passes them. 

Finally making it to his own bedroom, Steve draws the curtains tightly closed and sits on the massive bed with Tony huddled close. Even when Steve is holding him tightly and the lightning is barely viable through the thick curtains, Tony has a hard time falling asleep. In fact, neither Steve or Tony go to sleep that night until the storm dies down to nothing more than a slow drizzle. By that time, the sun is beginning to rise, and Steve feels an idea pop into his head. 

“Hey bud, I know you’re really tired, but what do you think about taking a little trip today to Shield?”

* * *

Tony _loves_ SHIELD. 

He loves the agents, he loves the attention he gets from everyone, and he loves that everyone there recognizes his dad as Captain America. 

Much like Thor, who had been residing on Earth for many weeks after returning from his search for his estranged brother. “The good Captain!” He greets warmly, shaking Steve’s outstretched hand vigorously. “I haven’t seen you since our battle in the great desert of your realm! 

“Yeah, it’s great to see you again, Thor, how did your search for your brother go?” Steve asks, returning Thor’s huge grin. 

Thor’s smile dims a bit, “My search proved to be unsuccessful, I searched what I could of the nine realms but…” His sentence trails off, “That is of little consequence. Now, you must introduce me to this little one.” The god booms, tilting his head to smile at Tony.

“Of course, Thor, this is my son, Tony. Tony, this is my friend Thor. Can you say hi?”

Steve places Tony on the ground in front of the huge god, who is beaming at the young child. Steve tries not to smile at that. Thor had been wary of most people who approached him on Earth, but it seemed no one could resist Tony’s cuteness. 

Tony looks up at the god in awe, buzzing with anticipation as he takes in the armor and cape hastily “Wow, you’re even bigger than my daddy.” He says, looking confused, “I thought he was the strongest _ever_ , but you have-ta be stronger.” 

Thor’s laugh resonates around the room and Tony is soon smiling right back, giggling as he is lifted off the ground by the other. “Young one, I have heard many stories of your father and he does seem to be among the strongest warriors this world has seen. I may be stronger than your father, but only because I am not a man of Earth.” 

The two begin to walk down the corridor and Steve follows from a distance, trusting of Thor after they fought alongside one another but still an over protective father at heart. 

Tony gapes at Thor before lowering his voice. “You’re an alien?” He asks, like it’s a secret. 

Thor suppresses a smile. “Your kind does love that word. I am a god, Anthony, from a realm called Asgard.”

Tony quirks an eyebrow, an expression that makes him look exactly like Steve, “My daddy says there’s only one God… and he’s supposed to be in heaven.” 

Thor does smile at that. “There are many religions on this Earth. I hail from that of Norse religion.” 

“Like Vikings?” Tony asks, scrunching his nose. 

Thor laughs once more, “You could say so.” He replies, looking somewhat chuffed at that comment. 

“Tony, one of the reasons I wanted to introduce you and Thor is because he’s not just any kind of god. Thor is the god of thunder.” Steve explains from his place slightly away from the two. 

Tony’s eyes widen and he frowns for the first time since meeting Thor. “Really?” This question isn’t excited like his others, it’s much more passive and almost scared in a way that makes Steve’s heart hurt.

“Aye, young one, I am the god of thunder and can wield lightning with Mjolnir, my hammer. I am the son of Odin, ruler of Asgard and I… I have a brother, Loki.” Thor sounds like he has more to say but his voice just trails off, eyes focusing themselves somewhere far away from Tony.

They reach a small room, not unlike the room Steve and Tony first ever met and Thor all but collapses onto a couch. Steve gets ready to intervene but his five year old, ever perceptive, seems to notice Thor’s sadness. “Do you not get along?” Tony asks quietly, he’s still sat on Thor’s lap, tiny hand holding onto Thor’s huge arm. 

Thor glances at Tony and hesitates for a moment before shaking his head. “I made a… a grievous mistake and my father deemed me unworthy of my power. He then banished me from Asgard and although the hammer has come back to me, I have not yet faced my father. When I lost the hammer I also lost my brother and I have yet to find him. I am afraid I may never receive the forgiveness of my brother nor my father.”

Tony nodded along to that, as if it made any sense to him at all. “I don’t think you need to be afraid of that.” He says, decisively. “I don’t know you very well, or your family but, if you really love each other, they’ll always forgive you. No matter what you did. Right, daddy?” Tony asks, turning his attention to Steve.

“That’s right, bud.” Steve nods, ignoring the wetness in his own voice. 

The five-year-old nods. “Me and my daddy fight all the time. Like when he leaves to be Captain America. Or when he doesn’t let me stay up late. But I always forgive him.” Tony says matter-of-factly, like that solves anything.

Thor is silent and Tony sniffs, rubbing his nose with his sleeve before perking up a little bit. “Have you ever heard the story of the Prodigal son?” 

Thor’s voice is gravely when he responds, “I’m afraid I haven’t had the pleasure.” 

Tony is nearly bouncing with excitement. “Daddy! You should tell Mr. Thor the story of the Prodigal son. I bet it would make him feel a lot better.” 

“Why don’t you tell him, sweetheart? I’m sure you know it better than I do.” Steve says indulgently, and he takes a seat on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. “I have some work to do anyway.” He says, waving the tablet he had brought with him. 

Tony, now looking determined, nods seriously. “Well, Mr. Thor, Jarvis tells it the best, but I’m gonna do my best to tell you the story. It always makes me feel better when I’m sad.” He continues. “The story of the Prodigal son is a story about a man with two sons…”   
Steve doesn’t intentionally try to listen into the story that Tony has to tell, but his conviction is so cute he can barely help himself. Tony does manage to mix up a couple of the details, but it doesn’t even matter because he understands the real message behind the story. 

“So you see? The younger son was _so_ selfish and greedy, but the father doesn’t care about all of that. All he cares is that his son is safe and that he _came back_. Even if the other brother was kinda mad about it. The people who really matter will always forgive you, no matter what.” Tony finishes, looking kind of out of breath. Steve can’t help but steal a look over to where Tony is curled against Thor’s massive side. He’s playing with a strand of Thor’s long hair and seems a bit zoned out, but that is nothing compared to the god’s expression. His eyes are misty and seem distant, like he just heard the greatest story of his life. 

Both are silent for a moment. Tony seems to be getting tired and Steve is just about to stand and apologize for taking up so much of Thor’s time before the god speaks up. “I believe that may be one of the best stories I have ever heard, young one.” He says softly. 

Tony smiles up at him. “Yeah, it’s my favorite, too. I told you, there’s nothing to be scared of when it comes to your family.” Tony rolls his eyes like it’s a ridiculous thought. “There’s plenty of real things to be scared of. Monsters, snakes… thunder.” Tony says the last word shyly, like he’s afraid of offending his new friend. 

Thor looks down at Tony in surprise before tilting his head in curiosity. “Young Anthony, you are not scared of thunder, are you?” He questions. 

Tony hesitantly nods, looking embarrassed. Thor just shakes his head devoutly. “Well you must know now that you have no real reason to fear thunder, nor lightning nor storms. You and I are now good friends, correct?” 

Without any hesitation this time, Tony nods. 

“Do you think I, as the god of thunder, would allow the elements under my reign to harm you?” Thor asks. This time, Tony shakes his head. “Then you have no reason to fear thunder. In fact, I think I would quite like it if every time you hear a thunder you simply know that I am thinking of you and I am trying to tell you just how much I miss you through those storms.” Thor says. 

Tony looks up at him with wide eyes, “Really? That’s what thunderstorms mean?” 

“Aye. I swear it.” Thor replies solemnly. 

Without another word, Tony launches himself towards Thor, rambling on about how cool it was that he was now friends with a god and how maybe if Thor ever wants to come over he’d be welcome-

Steve cuts off his son’s rambling by sharing a silently amused look with Thor and plucking his kid out of the god’s lap. As he does so he squeezes Tony’s sides, making him squawk and giggle. “Tones, what do we say to Thor?”

Tony grins brightly at his new friend. “Thank you for spending time with me today, Mr. Thor, and for controlling thunderstorms. That’s a really cool job.” 

Thor smiles back just as wide and bright. “No, thank _you_ , Anthony, son of Rogers. You have given me hope in this time where I feel incredibly hopeless. I do hope you come visit soon.” 

“I will!” Tony calls over Steve’s shoulder as the two leave the room. Steve holds his son tight, overwhelmed with the pride he feels. Leave it to his son to make best friends with a god in just a couple of hours.

* * *

When Tony turns five, Steve introduces him to Clint and Natasha. 

It isn’t a hard choice, necessarily. Over the years, the two have become two of Steve’s closest friends. They’re smart, level-headed, and deadly but more than that they are trustworthy and fiercely loyal. Steve has yet to be comfortable leaving Tony with anyone other than Jarvis, but if he had to choose, it would definitely be one of them. 

“My daddy says your living proof that women are the most dangerous people in the whole world.” Is the first thing Tony says to Natasha. Steve flushes, clapping a hand over his face at Tony’s bluntness. 

Luckily, Natasha laughs, teeth perfect and white, as she gracefully crouches next to Tony. “Your father is a smart man, Anthony.” She runs a hand through Tony’s curls playfully, looking more motherly than Steve had ever thought possible for her.

Then Tony _blushes_ , red hitting high in his cheekbones, and Natasha laughs. “You and your father are much alike, hm?” She gives Steve a small grin and moves aside to allow Clint to introduce himself. 

Clint bounces over, looking every bit the part of the _‘fun uncle’_ persona Steve had known he would have around children, “Heya Tones, my name’s Clint, but you probably know me as Hawkeye.” He says, chest puffed, looking extremely proud of himself.

Tony glances at Clint before taking a step back to hold onto Steve’s leg tightly, “Hawkeye?” He repeats, confusion overtaking his features. 

Clint deflates completely as Natasha crumbles into laughter. The blonde man glares accusingly up at Steve. “Hawkeye saved your life, _Captain_ , how dare you not tell my legacy to your only son?” 

Steve tries to hold back a smile, absently running a hand through Tony’s hair, “You really think I tell my five year old about my battle stories, Clint?”

The opposing man pouts, looking accordingly put out, “So you tell him Natasha is the most dangerous thing known to man and you don’t even _mention_ me?” 

Steve huffs out a laugh, cuffing Clint lightly on the shoulder, “Of course I have. Tony, you’ve heard of Clint, he’s the one who slipped and broke his arm a few weeks back when he was running in the rain.” 

Tony’s eyes light up in recognition. “Oh yeah! That’s why we don’t run next to the pool when it’s wet, right, daddy?” 

“That’s right, bud.” Steve praises, crouching to press a kiss on Tony’s head.

Clint is glaring at the two of them. “I’m completely offended. It doesn’t matter how cute you two are being, I’m offended.”

“Oh, come on Clint,” Natasha laughs, “You helped teach Tony an important lesson!”

Clint narrows his eyes, arms crossed over his chest, “I am _not_ the human equivalent of a wet floor sign, Nat, I am a master assassin.”

“Assassin?” Tony parrots, looking to Steve, who sighs and sends a glare to Clint. 

“Um. An assassin is, someone who’s…” Steve sputters.

“Someone who is really good at finding people.” Nat says without missing a beat. 

Tony’s eyes widen at that, “Does that mean you’re good at hide and go seek?” He asks Clint, stepping forward to grip his hand tightly.

Clint nods morosely. “The best.” 

Tony gasps, “Clint, please teach me. I want to be a master assassin too!”

Steve sends another glare Clint’s way. “You are _not_ teaching my child to be an assassin, Clint.”

Clint throws his hands up, feigning innocence, before leaning down towards Tony and whispering mockingly, “We’ll talk kid, don’t worry, we’ll talk.” 

Steve rolled his eyes indulgently, still allowing himself to smile as Tony bounced over back into his space. “Did you hear, daddy? I’m gonna be a master assassin one day!” He says, grinning from ear to ear and he hugs onto Steve’s legs. 

Steve huffs out a laugh and bends down to pick Tony up. “Oh yeah?” He asks teasingly, “What happened to wanting to be Captain America’s sidekick, huh?” 

Tony’s eyes widened, floundering for a second as if he genuinely just realized his mistake. “Well… can I… can I do both?” He asks, blue eyes so big and looking so torn that Steve has to give in. 

“Of course you can do both, sweetheart. Why didn’t I think of that.” Steve says, secretly glaring at Clint as Tony hugs his daddy in delight.

“Yay! Clint! Daddy says I can be a master assassin now!” Tony calls, as if Clint hadn’t seen the entire conversation and was probably recording it as well.

Clint grins wide, waving as Steve and Tony leave the room, “Sounds like a plan, bud.” 

Natasha rolls her eyes, but smiles alongside Clint, “See you later, master assassin!”

* * *

Steve has done _everything_ in his ability to keep his son safe. He still goes in to Shield every now and then but for the most part, he enjoys him time as a stay at home dad, taking care of Tony and sending him off to kindergarten like a normal parent.

(He does _not_ cry on Tony’s first day. He does _not_.) 

No one knows who Steve Rogers is and no one knows that he’s the biological father of _the_ Tony Stark. Howard and Maria were never the type to have close friends, a fact which made it really easy to put Tony into school without it being front page news. 

Tony is six, tiny for his age, but beautiful as ever with his bright blue eyes and dark curly hair. Steve gets complements all the time from the other mothers at the neighborhood playground. _“wow, you’re so lucky he took after those beautiful blue eyes,” “Does his mother have blue eyes too?” “Oh I can already tell he’s going to be a ladies man, just like his daddy, right?”_

Steve appreciates the compliments, he knows his kid is the cutest thing in the entire world. He could do without the flirting, though. It makes him uncomfortable, watching as women with wedding rings that probably cost more than the Stark mansion unabashedly try to get his attention. 

Which is probably why he’s caught so off-guard the first time someone tries to kidnap Tony. 

He is so used to random women coming up and talking to him about Tony, he doesn’t even find it strange when she sits next to him, just a little too close. 

“That one over there, that’s my son, Henry,” She says, a familiar, lovesick look on her face as she points towards a cute blonde kid, probably a few years older than Tony. 

Steve grins, comments on how much the two look alike and nods in Tony’s direction. “He’s mine.” He says shortly, not wanting to continue the conversation much further. 

The woman does not take the hint, suddenly gushing over how cute Tony is and how Steve’s wife must be so thankful that her husband spends time with their child so much. Steve doesn’t rise to the bait, fully aware that the woman has noticed the lack of a ring on his finger. He just shrugs his way through most of her comments. 

Steve’s eyes narrow as the blonde child the woman had pointed to earlier suddenly runs into another woman’s arms. Steve doesn’t immediately jump to conclusions. He knows that same sex couples are a lot more common these days than they used to be, but he sees the woman next to him tense, her whole body locking up in a tell-tale show of fear. 

He stands abruptly, turning so that he’s towering over her. “Who the hell are you?” He asks, but before she can answer, he picks up on a much more concerning noise.

_“Daddy!”_

Steve is running before he even consciously makes the decision to turn around. He can’t believe he ever look his eyes off of Tony in the first place. He can’t believe he ever let someone distract him so easily. 

It feels it takes him years to find the familiar curly brown hair and tiny frame. But when he finally does, Steve is laser-focused, his tunnel vision seeing nothing more than a _disgusting_ man with his hand is curled around Tony’s upper arm, all but _dragging_ him away

Steve’s never run so hard in his entire life. He can’t feel a thing, not as he’s watching Tony, _crying and desperate_ and the man is suddenly falling away, cradling his hand but it doesn’t matter because Steve-

Steve is tackling him like a linebacker, taking the man to the ground like he weighs nothing at all. It’s ridiculous, the fury pulsing through him, and Steve doesn’t trust himself as he stands over the man who tried to _take his son._

He’s throwing a punch into the man’s face before he can even think about it. The man’s bloody grin is all he’s returned with. “Who the hell are you and what do you want?” Steve demands, pulling back his fist, ready to deliver another blow when the man just starts laughing. 

“We’ll get em’ next time.” He mumbles behind bloody teeth. Before Steve can even snarl in response, the man is foaming at the mouth, eyes going blank. Steve drops the man abruptly. He hadn’t seen that happen since before he went down with the plane. His blood runs cold at the memory, and he’s only shook out of his reverie as he hears a sniffle from behind. 

“Tony,” He gasps, “Baby, are you okay?” He asks, collecting the six year old into his arms as tightly as possible. “Are you hurt?” 

Tony is shaking his head, fingers digging into Steve’s shoulder tightly. He’s shaken, literally trembling in Steve’s arms to the point where it’s difficult for Steve to even move to grab his phone and call Shield. Steve can hardly even comfort Tony as he dissolves into sobs, not when all Steve feels like doing is sobbing himself. The relief and terror is still running through his veins and it’s _exhausting._

Clint, Natasha, and Coulson are in the park within minutes, along with a handful of other agents and cops. 

“Damn, cap, this guys broken all over.” He overhears one of the agents overlooking the body muttering. Thankfully, Tony had cried himself out, falling into an exhausted sleep right afterwards. He didn’t want Tony to be awake for this part anyway. “Are you sure it was even the cyanide that killed him? Broken nose, collarbone, wrist, and a few ribs.. sheesh.” 

Steve can’t help the feral grin that overtakes his face at that. He didn’t remember breaking that many bones, but he was glad he did regardless. 

“A cyanide pill? Really? Who in the hell…” Clint is muttering, apparently overhearing the agent’s words as well. 

“Hydra.” Steve says, voice low. Tony is exhausted in his arms, still shaking, even after he had drifted to sleep after crying his little heart out. 

Nat, Clint, and Coulson all exchange looks. “Steve, you’ve been through a lot today.” Natasha says slowly. 

“Hydra hasn’t been an issue since you destroyed them in the 40s.” Clint adds. 

“Why would a petty kidnapper use a cyanide pill?” Steve grounds out. “None of this makes sense. They had a system. The woman, to distract me, and the man to take Tony.” He can barely get the words out without wanting to punch something. “And he would have rather _died_ than be questioned by us. That has to say something.” 

Clint and Natasha both look to Coulson, but seem shocked as he nods in Steve’s direction. “Phil, you can’t seriously believe this.” Natasha says lowly, giving Steve an apologetic, but discrediting look. 

“I’ve had my concerns about Hydra for a few years.” Coulson says lowly. Clint, Natasha, and Steve look at him in shock but he holds up a single hand, halting their comments. “This is not the time nor place to speak of it. We don’t know who we can trust.”

There’s a silence before Steve speaks up, “Not even in Shield?” He asks, even though he already knows the answer. He hasn’t trusted Shield for years now.

Coulson glances around the area before shedding his blazer and tossing it to the ground, motioning to the three of them to follow. 

Clint and Natasha shed their jackets as well and the four make their way towards the playground, where children and parents have since fled. “What the hell are you doing?” Steve asks, gesturing back towards where their outer layers have been abandoned. 

“We can’t take any chances and we’ve been bugged in the past.” Natasha answers lowly. “Coulson, what do you mean?” She demands.

“Two years ago, we were alerted to an agent that may have gone rogue. Captain, you may remember him as the one who followed you and Tony around the Central Park Zoo. Jasper Sitwell was his name.” Steve nods, remembering the day very clearly. “Sitwell said he was under Fury’s orders that day. Nick Fury hasn’t been making orders in Shield since before we found you in the ice, Steve. There is no way he ordered Sitwell to do _anything.”_

“So you’ve known about a mole for two years and you never thought to say anything?” Clint asks, rage apparent even in his low voice.

“I saw Sitwell just days ago.” Natasha concludes, “Why the hell would you allow a known _rat_ to stay within the organization.”

“Because the infestation has spread.” Coulson says and Steve’s blood runs cold. “I’m not sure how far. I wasn’t even sure if I could trust you.” He says, a significant look sent Natasha’s way. “There are some I’m sure of, others that I have my suspicions about, but for the most part, I have no idea.” He agent admits, looking none too happy about his confession. 

“Who?” Steve asks.

“Sitwell, Rumlow, Rollins, Garrett, and Peirce are all dirty.” Coulson replies, eyeing the group of agents fumbling around the body. Steve looks as well, noting none of the mentioned names are in the group. 

“What’s our move?” Natasha asks, voice steely. She refuses to meet Coulson’s eyes. 

“We wait.” Coulson answers. He ignores everyone’s enraged looks. “We have no basis, we have no proof. Their numbers are small and we have at least a semblance of their plan. We need to wait, gather information and _act natural._ I mean it. If even one of you acts strangely towards one of the agents, they’ll be onto us. We need to wait and figure out who can be trusted and who can’t. If we aren’t smart about this, Shield as a whole will crumble.” 

Clint and Nat look to Steve. The look in their eyes is clear.

_It’s your call, cap._

Steve looks away, arms tightening around Tony’s sleeping form as he thinks. Logically, he knows Coulson is right. Without proof and information, they’ll never be able to find out exactly who can and can’t be trusted. He gives Coulson a deliberate nod, and Clint and Natasha follow his lead. 

“Leave this to me. You all have lives to live. They will be too weak to make another move on us like this for a while. In the meantime, I have a small team working on this issue.” Coulson orders, and they all nod, moving to go pick up their discarded jackets. 

“Steve,” Coulson calls, hand grabbing his shoulder. “I promise, we’ll get them, okay? You’re not alone in this.”

Steve sighs and lays a hand on Coulson’s forearm, nodding appreciatively, “Thanks, Phil.”

* * *

The moment before Edwin Jarvis stops breathing, he is laughing.

In fact, he’s not just laughing, he is _guffawing_ over some dumb story Tony was telling about how his science fair project had gone completely wrong. In that one moment, he is laughing. 

In the next moment, Edwin Jarvis is kneeling over in pain, grasping at his chest almost desperately before falling to the floor abruptly. 

Tony yells out a panicked, “Jarvis?! DAD!” 

Steve moves from his place at the table in mere seconds to his friend’s side. 

“Jarvis, Jarvis, can you hear us?” Tony’s already crying, clutching Edwin’s hand like it’s a lifeline. “Please, Jarvis?” He begs and miraculously, the older man’s eyes open blearily. Steve is yelling into his phone, telling the operator their address and trying his best to stay calm. 

“An-thony” Jarvis murmurs, voice gravely and much less composed than usual. “No tears, none of that.” He says softly. Tony’s nodding along to every word.

“Just hang on, Edwin, help is on the way.” Steve says desperately, still holding the phone tightly even though he’s pretty sure he accidentally broke it with too much pressure. 

Tears are still streaking down Tony’s face, but the eight-year-old is still talking, rambling on about how Jarvis needs to hang on because _he hasn’t even seen Tony’s science project yet-_

It’s there, in that moment that Edwin Jarvis stops breathing. 

Tony is screaming at the top of his lungs. It sounds _painful_ , like his voice won’t ever be the same again after this.

And Steve can’t do anything because he wants to do the same exact thing. Every time Tony screams for Jarvis, for the closest thing he’s ever known to a grandfather, Steve is right there with him. 

By the time the paramedics arrive, he has to physically hold Tony back as they begin CPR, and start to carry Edwin out. The medics are giving him dirty looks, as if he’s supposed to be stopping the screaming. Steve shakes his head and does his best to get Tony’s attention. “Tony, Sweetheart, you _need_ to calm down.” 

Tony is shaking his head, opening his mouth probably to start yelling again as the ambulance begins to pull away. “You need to calm down because we need to go to the hospital with him. Everything is going to be alright, we need to keep our cool for Edwin, okay? Can you do that for me?” Steve asks, and although Tony’s eyes are wide and his breathing is eratic, he nods. 

Tony swipes a hand across his eyes and runs to grab his shoes, already ahead of Steve as he rushes out to their car. 

The ride to the hospital is silent.

The wait in the hospital is silent. 

The doctor calls their name and Steve talks to him without Tony’s buzzing presence. 

The doctor tells him it’s not good. Heart attacks at Edwin’s age are dangerous. They are unsure if he will pull through. 

Steve returns to the waiting room, eyes rimmed red, and Tony understands before his dad even says a word. Steve kneels in front of his kid, hands reaching out to grip his shoulders steadily and tells him he doesn’t know what’s going to happen. That they should go and tell Jarvis they love him, because they don’t know how much time he has left. 

Steve is expecting a monsoon of grief, for Tony to bring the hospital down with his agonized screams but to his absolute pride and astonishment, Tony braces himself, puts on a brave face and follows Steve obediently to Edwin’s room. 

Steve had been to a few hospitals in his day but they had never been this quiet. They walk into Edwin’s room and are shocked to see his eyes open and his chest softly moving up and down. 

Tony tears his way past Steve and all but latches onto Edwin’s arm, gently, of course. Steve isn’t much better, resting a hand on the strong curve of his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey Jarvis.” Tony says softly, voice thick and softer than it’s ever been. 

Edwin smiles as best he can, moving his head in Tony’s direction and lifting his hand shakily to rest on the younger’s cheek. “Anthony,” He greets, frowning only slightly at the wetness he finds on Tony’s cheeks. 

“Please, Edwin, I can’t do this without you.” Steve says quietly, hoping only Edwin will hear this plea. He can’t possibly raise Tony without Jarvis. There’s no way.

Jarvis huffs in what seems to be a laugh and his mouth tilts into another lopsided smile. “You are an extraordinary father, Steve,” His words are wheezed and seemingly hard to get out, “You were always meant to do this without me."

“No, Jarvis, No!” Tony bursts out, moving to hold the man by the shoulders, as if trying to shake sense into him. “You’re going to be fine, okay? Please, Please don’t leave me.”

“Anthony.” Edwin gave Tony a heartbroken look, weary hand coming up to touch the boy’s face. “I’m not going anywhere, Anthony. Not really.” He says, moving the hand that was on Tony’s cheek down to his heart. He sighs then, sounding as tired as ever, yet somehow still maintaining his sophisticated voice. “You are going to be _magnificent.”_

Tony is silent, as if he doesn’t trust himself to speak. “Come now, Anthony. Tell me our story, won’t you?” Edwin’s voice is so soft, so content and genuine, Steve has to look up at the ceiling in an attempt to regain his composure. 

Tony lets out a shaky breath and grips the hospital bed sheets tightly in his fists. “The story of the Prodigal son is a story about a man with two sons….” He tells the story word for word, perfectly memorized despite the voice cracks and heaving breaths he takes in between. 

By the time he finishes the story, Tony looks gutted, absolutely distraught. He moves to grab Edwin’s hand against his chest and shakes his head, defeated. “I love you, Jarvis.” He says softly, voice cracking.

"Edwin..." Steve doesn't want to cry. Not here, in front of Tony. Not yet. 

"I miss her dearly, you know?" Edwin all but whispers. Steve looks away. 

"You'll see her soon, Edwin, really soon."

Edwin’s smile brightens at that. “ _Magnificent_ ," He repeats, "Both of you.” He says. And for a man of such few words, both Tony and Steve knew what he meant by that. 

_I love you. You can do this._

The heart monitor next to the bed goes monotone.

Jarvis’ hands go limp.

Doctors rush into the room and all of a sudden it’s like they’re right back in the mansion. Tony is screaming at the top of his lungs and trying to push doctors out of his way. Steve is numb, staring at the sight of his _first friend_ in this century completely faded away. 

Steve knows he should be comforting Tony, should be a better father figure and calming him down and keeping his cool. But he has no control over this situation. Edwin is gone. Steve is alone.

Alone. He is truly alone in raising Tony now. It had never been easy, even with Jarvis around to help, but now… Steve didn’t think it was possible. He tries to focus on his breathing, not wanting to go into a full blown panic attack. All of the times he had no idea what to do and the only thing keeping him sane and Tony _alive_ was Edwin.

Edwin was the closest friend Steve had. Edwin was Tony’s other _parent_ , the only reason Steve had been able to become Tony’s father was because of Edwin’s dedication to helping them. Edwin was the third and final piece to their messed up family and now he is _gone._

Suddenly, there is a silence that hushes across the room and Steve jolts back into the present. Even Tony’s screaming has stopped momentarily and Steve looks across the room to see a doctor sprawled across the floor, holding his arm close to his chest. Everyone is staring at his son, who is backed up in a corner, looking terrified. 

Steve cuts in, pushing all of his own emotions and fears to the side. He needs to be there for his son more than anything else right now. “Tony.” He says, walking towards his son slowly. “I know this hurts. I’m _so_ sorry. I’m sorry, sweetheart. He’s gone.” He says in his most calm voice. Tony is trembling on his feet and Steve is quick to grab him up in his arms and leave the room, knowing at the moment, the thing Tony needs most is to get of harm’s way. 

There’s nothing Steve can do to stop Tony’s panicking. His son is breathing unevenly, and no matter how many times Steve tries to do their breathing exercise, it just doesn’t work. Steve can’t do anything to calm his son down except hold him until he loses energy. It isn’t until long after they left the room that Tony grows limp in his hold, and Steve lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He lets his arms relax, but quickly has to catch Tony as he literally begins to fall to the ground.

Panicked, Steve just about calls for a doctor, but a quick check of his sons’ vitals show that he passed out from exhaustion. 

Steve gently lowers himself to the floor the hospital hallway, Tony still cradled in his arms. 

It isn’t until later in the night that Steve learns that Tony hadn’t just lashed out and punched a random doctor in his grief. He had broken that doctor’s arm and gave a concussion to a nurse in his attempt to get to Jarvis. 

The doctors tell him that no normal eight year old should be able to do that to a grown adult. It shouldn’t be possible for an eight year old to have that much strength.

The information doesn’t even phase him.

Steve hands them a crumpled up card he’s had in his jeans for years now, tells them to give this information to SHIELD medical.

He can’t deal with it yet.

* * *

The very next day, Steve closes down the mansion. 

The mansion has never felt bigger. It’s never felt so empty. So lifeless.

It won’t do him or Tony any good to stay in this place now that Edwin is gone. With a heavy heart, he calls the few staff members that Jarvis used to overlook into a meeting and tells them that the mansion is closing down. He tells them they have a job working at Stark Industries or one of the many other organizations that Howard once owned if they wanted it, and left the mansion with Tony trailing behind. 

The funeral is held a couple of days later. Edwin is buried next to his late wife, Ana, in a tiny graveyard in the city, just a couple of miles away from Steve and Tony’s new townhouse. 

Ironically, the sun is shining brighter than it ever usually does in December. 

Steve watches blearily as Tony picks up a fistful of dirt and drops it into the hole where the casket lays. For a moment he just stares, looking down into the deep hole and breathing heavily. Then, almost robotically, he returns to Steve’s side, who wraps an arm around his shaking shoulders. 

Tony has barely spoken since the day Edwin died. The day after, he couldn’t speak at all, voice gone after screaming for so long the day prior. 

His face has been stoic since then as well. He’s dressed well today as he always does. At least before Edwin passed away he had invested more than enough time and money assuring that Tony had a better fashion sense than his father. He’s wearing all black, as are the rest of guests. 

It’s a small funeral, mostly made up of the other staff members from the mansion and a couple of SHIELD agents, including Peggy and Coulson. 

Peggy’s pale, and looks older than she has in a long time when she comes up to Tony after the ceremony. She holds him by the shoulders, looking directly into his eyes for a moment before sighing and pulling him close, “Oh Duckie, I’m so sorry.” 

Tony gives her a small smile, and leans into her hug for a moment before stepping back into Steve’s space, bumping against his dad’s side. Steve moves his arm to once more fall over Tony’s shoulder.

Steve gives her a sad smile, not moving away from Tony, “I know you two were friends.” He acknowledges sadly, apology deep in his words.

Peggy gives them both a sad look, “He was your family, though.” She says and that just about does Steve in. He looks away, trying to focus on the cars he can hear honking in the distance. 

“Yeah, he was.” He says eventually, and Peggy soon takes her leave. 

One by one, different people come up to the two Rogers’, expressing their condolences and sharing stories of how amazing Edwin was. It’s not that they don’t appreciate the sentiments, but by the end of the day, the two are emotionally exhausted. 

Finally getting into the car, Steve takes a moment at the wheel, turning to look at Tony. 

“Look, Tony-“ He begins, but Tony quickly cuts him off.

“Can we—” He takes a deep breath before continuing. “Can we not talk about it? Please?” He asks, still refusing to meet his father’s eyes. 

Steve understands, nodding silently before turning the car on and returning home. That night, much like the past few nights, dinner is silent. They’ve been getting takeout or eating leftovers every night since it happened. Steve had never needed to know how to cook before. 

He resolved that he would learn. He had no idea how he was going to do this without Edwin but at the very least he owed it to the older man to do his damnedest. 

Tony goes to his room without a word and although Steve is still worried, scared that _his_ Tony, his little boy, is never going to come back completely right, he lets him go. Everyone mourns in different ways. And Steve understood the grief Tony was going through. When he had lost Bucky there had been no part of him that wanted to talk or get hugged or do anything except _track down, fight,_ and _kill_ every last one of the people who were responsible for his best friend’s death. 

If Steve tried and forced Tony to talk about his feelings or anything of the sort, he’d be a hypocrite. 

_You were always meant to do this without me, Steve._

For the first time in his life, Steve wonders if Edwin was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my favorite chapter I've ever written for a lot of reasons. 
> 
> I’m so sorry Edwin sweetie you deserved so much better. 
> 
> Tony’s growing up so fast it’s got me kind of emo. Buuuut Im so excited to get into the real story here. I’m really not great at writing kidfics or long fics in general so I hope yall forgive the fact that this chapter wasn’t my best work. I’m just so excited about teen tony I want to get to him asap bc he has so many great storylines ahhhh. Just so y’all know, this story won’t always be in steve’s perspective. A lot is going to happen and probably not in ways that you might think ;) Tony will be growing up and a lot of new characters will be making themselves known veryyyy soon. I've been getting some amazing comments with really great guesses as to whats going to be happening it’s kind of blowing my mind.
> 
> Please kudos & comment! I absolutely love hearing y’alls ideas and predictions for where this story is going!! Thanks so much for reading 
> 
> Me: wow i really love the way jarvis is turning out in this story, he's really cool & kinda mysterious, steve finally has fren (:  
> also me: *kills jarvis*

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Steve Rogers: I've only had Tony for a day and a half, but if anything happened to him I would kill everyone in this room and then myself.
> 
> LMK how you feel about the first chapter (: I love suggestions & hearing where you guys think this fic is gonna go. Comments are v appreciated!!!
> 
> Also im gonna be honest I'm not taking this timeline too seriously so lets not talk about how old peggy is or how none of this makes sense. shhhhhh everything is fine 
> 
> Alternate title: Tony Stark is a beautiful ball of sunshine & cures Steve Roger's Depression
> 
> tumblr: winterironstony.tumblr.com


End file.
